Una nueva esperanza
by AtalCullen
Summary: Un día perdió lo que más amaba. Después de un tiempo vuelve a ver los ojos que lo conocían tal cual es. ¿serán los mismos que perdió en ese fatal accidente? ¿podrá una vez más entregarse a ese nuevo ser? futuros lemmons
1. Prólogo 0

**Los personajes son de SM y la trama es de mi mente loca.**

* * *

**Hola, aquí de nuevo con una nueva historia de mis personajes preferidos, Edward y Bella, espero les guste y pueda saber de su opinión, aquí les dejo el prólogo, un beso y espero sus RR. Es de rango M ya que hay habrá lemmons a veces muy explícitos.  
**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**EPOV**

Tanya era mi vida, era la que hacía que mi existir fuera placentero, divertido, sin preocupaciones de nada y de nadie. Éramos solo los dos.

Mis padres me adoraban a pesar de ser un poco introvertido, me metía en mi interior todo lo que me pasaba, me costaba mucho demostrar lo que sentía o quería decir. Tanya era la única que podía ver más allá de mi interior y sabía lo que estaba pensando o lo que quería decir.

Pero ese día cuando íbamos rumbo a la fiesta de inauguración de la boutique de Alice, se me durmieron las manos y el volante lo dejé sin penar y me fui directo a un camión que venía de frente por la otra acera. Nos dimos de lado solo que al esquivarlo, le dio directo al lado donde venía Tanya falleció instantáneamente, sin poder despedirme ni siquiera. Desde ese día mi vida cambio rotundamente. Me sumí en el dolor de haber perdido la única persona que podía verme tal cual era y que el resto de las personas, según y yo no conocían.

Un día desperté y no sé qué medio, pero salí de mi habitación y salí a caminar, caminé y caminé, solo llevaba en mi mente el recuerdo de mi amada novia, mi compañera y mi confidente. Llevábamos dos años juntos y a pesar de eso podía decir con orgullo que ella era la mejor amante que había conocido. Me hacía llegar a la gloria con tan solo sentir su sabor en mi boca. Pensaba en ella, y sin darme cuenta no sabía dónde estaba, mi mente sin más no podía recordar nada, solo podía recordar los ojos de mi amada. Sus ojos eran penetrantes de un color pardo, a veces eran pardos, otros días verde y otros de un café almendrado.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve en las calles, no sabía quién era, no me acordaba ni siquiera de mi nombre, solo recordaba esos hermosos ojos. Hace bastante tiempo no pronunciaba ninguna palabra. Buscaba comida en las afueras de los restaurantes o en los basureros, además de ropa. Me dedicaba solo a caminar durante todo el día, no me cansaba nunca.

El primer día que salí a la calle, me robaron todos mis documentos, así que era un N.N. en la sociedad, además de un indigente.

Un día iba sumido con mis pensamientos vacíos, crucé la avenida y no me di cuenta que venía un auto, trato de esquivarme pero cuando lo vi directo hacia mí, giró y me dio un leve topón por el lado, me sentía muy débil, así que sin más me desmayé de la impresión y quedé botado en la calle. Al abrir mis ojos vi mis ojos que tanto extrañaba, pensé que estaba en la gloria y que estaba con lo que había perdido hace no se cuanto tiempo. Después de eso no supe más, se nubló todo hasta que se puso todo negro.

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios de todas mis lectoras fieles y las que se unirán a mis locuras mentales :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son SM solo que la historia es de mi loka cabeza...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**BPOV**

Era ya la hora de ir a mi casa y dormir, después de una larga jornada en el trabajo, solo estaba en mi mente estar en mi cama y descansar.

Trabajaba como profesora de Literatura amaba mi profesión, además que me encantaba escribir. Mientras pensaba en solo descansar, mi mente divagaba para ver qué historia iba a salir de mi cabecita.

Iba tranquilamente por la carretera escuchando música cuando de repente se cruzó un vagabundo, logré esquivarlo solo que choqué en un árbol que estaba cerca, gracias al cinturón de seguridad solo tuve una contusión en la frente, se veía leve, en ese instante me percaté que el vagabundo estaba tirado en la calle, como pude me saqué del cinturón y tomé mi móvil y llamé a emergencia, salí del auto y fui donde él estaba tirado. Estaba inconsciente, pero aun respiraba, no se veía por ningún lado que había hemorragia. Le saqué la gorra que llevaba puesto y una chalina de lana que estaba apretando su cuello, como pude le di asistencia. Mis manos temblaban ya que era primera vez que vivía una experiencia así, yo siempre era las que respetaba todas las normas del tránsito, y todo lo que conlleva el vivir tranquiló respetando todo.

Ya la ambulancia estaba cerca ya que sentía el ruido de las sirenas de los vehículos, sin darme cuenta el hombre tirado en la calle abrió sus ojos y quedé deslumbrada, ya que vi los ojos más hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Su mirada la clavó en la mía y tomó mi mano sin decir nada. No me asustó para nada su impulso, todo lo contrario, me dio un sentimiento de compasión y ternura. Su mirada era dulce, pura, solo reflejaba un vacio enorme en su interior.

Al llegar la ayuda médica, tomaron mi reporte y se lo repetí a la policía que también había llegado. Estos al ver que el vagabundo se había cruzado donde no debía, no tenían ningún problema. Al ver que la ambulancia estaba por irse, pregunté si me podía ir con él, el encargado no se opuso y me fui.

El hombre no se percató que yo iba al lado con él. Le tomé la mano y no se la solté en todo el camino. Me percaté que sus manos eran muy suaves, eso me llamó la atención, ya que para vivir en la calle debería tener unas manos ásperas, trabajadas y mal cuidadas. Me quedé perpleja, no sabía que pensar.

Cuando llegamos al recinto, me fui a la recepción y llené todo lo que pedían para poder hacerme responsable por todos los cuidados del desconocido. Aunque él tuvo la culpa me sentía con responsabilidad de ayudarlo. Cuando tenía que llenar los datos del vagabundo le dije a la recepcionista que desconocía sus datos personales.

Estaban los policías que me tomaron la declaración y me acerqué a ellos para saber algo del desconocido. Pero tampoco no sabían nada ya que no llevaba ninguna identificación, así que pensé que sería bueno que le tomaran las huellas digitales, ya que realmente me sentía con la curiosidad de saber quién era este hombre con una mirada tan hermosa.

Los policías asistieron mi petición, y en algunos días me darían la información. Ya habían pasado varias horas y aun no sabía nada. Me acerque a recepción y pregunté, la encargada no pudo ayudarme, solo que vi unas personas que llegaron y preguntaron por una tal Dr. Carlisle Cullen. La encargada le llamó Sra. Cullen, ahí supe que era la esposa de ese médico y que lo demás eran sus hijos o algo así.

-¡amor es él! –el médico le dijo con vehemencia.

-¿estás seguro Carlisle? – ella le preguntó con gran devoción.

-¡sí, estoy seguro Esme! Aun está inconsciente y no despierta, pero las enfermeras lo limpiaron y vi su rostro y supe que era él.

-¿y quién lo encontró? –preguntó una chica bajita, muy hermosa parecía un duendecito parecido a mis historias, se veía que estaba muy preocupada.

-bueno Edward se cruzó en la carretera y un auto por esquivarlo le dio un topón muy leve, pero al estar débil, le afectó más. –dijo el médico.

Al escucharlo, me percaté que la persona que estaban hablando era el vagabundo que había atropellado. Era su hijo o algún pariente cercano por tanta preocupación. Supe su nombre, pero la curiosidad que tuve al principio se agrandó más, ya que ¿por qué un hombre que venía de una familia pudiente y acomodada se había convertido en un indigente? La curiosidad embargó y me hice de valor y me acerqué a ellos y me presenté.

-disculpen…, sin querer escuché que hablaban de una persona que había tenido un accidente en la carretera, -con timidez hablé como pude, los nervios me carcomían –me llamo Bella Swan y fui la que le di el tomón con mi auto, y de verdad él se cruzó y como pude logré esquivarlo pero igual le di, realmente ciento lo ocurrido. –dije con temor a que me digieran lo que fuere, pero estaban en su derecho.

Toda su familia me miraba, pero no con odio, sino que con gratitud, realmente no sabía que pasaba, y la curiosidad me estaba matando. Sin decir nada la esposa del médico, me abrazó y me dio las gracias, su agarre fue con tanto sentimiento que me estremecí. No sabía lo que pasaba, solo supe que ahora ello se veía felices por haberlo encontrado.

-señorita, muchas gracias por encontrar a mi hijo –me lo dijo abrazándome muy fuerte.

-yo… no sé qué decir, solo le pedí ayuda por lo que había acontecido, no debe agradecerme nada señora, solo hice lo que debía hacer, - le expliqué, pero ella me miraba y me agradecía.

-Esme suelta a la señorita Swan, la dejarás sin aire en sus pulmones, -dijo el doctor.

-perdón, solo quiero que sepa que si no hubiera sido por usted, no tendríamos a nuestro hijo que estaba perdido hace casi de dos años. Siempre pensábamos que llegaría algún hospital, ya que lo buscamos por todos lados, pero nunca perdimos las esperanzas de encontrarlo. –me explicó y ahí supe lo que había ocurrido,…bueno algo.

-¿doctor, puedo verlo? Solo quiero ver que está en buenas manos. –le pregunté con cautela, ya que de verdad antes de irme a mi departamento quería verlo.

-en realidad, Edward está inconsciente, pero es solo por el shock ya que no tiene nada interno, pero… sí señorita, puede verlo –me dijo muy tranquilo.

Cuando me dijo que podía verlo, mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, no sabía si era por todo lo que había pasado o por la curiosidad de verlo con su cara limpia y ver realmente el cómo es. Seguí al doctor que al observarlo con más detención me di cuenta que era bien atractivo al igual que su esposa. En realidad no podía decir si el desconocido que había lesionado se parecía a sus padres ya que ni me percaté de su rostro, solo me cautivaron sus ojos verde esmeralda que me miraron fijamente y en sus manos bien cuidadas.

-entre señorita, le daré diez minutos, si llega a tener alguna reacción solo debe apretar el botón que está en la cabecera de la camilla. –me dijo muy cauteloso.

-gracias doctor, -le dije sin darme cuenta que se me notaba la impaciencia.

Al entrar a la habitación, me fui acercando a su cama, él estaba con sus ojos cerrados, su respiración era tranquila, su rostro era… hermoso…, su tez blanca, tersa, igual que sus manos, se veía en paz, a pesar de tener una larga cabellera y una larga barba, se le veía un hombre muy atractivo. Estaba embobada observándolo, le tomé su mano y se la acaricié en forma cautelosa, me sentía muy bien al sentir su piel.

Me sentía…en realidad, no sabía cómo describir como me sentía al estar al lado de él. Era ridículo, recién lo conocía, más bien recién lo había visto pero en el fondo de mi corazón me sentía tan cómoda frente a él y tan llena. Se estaba formando una angustia en mi interior el saber por qué llegó a la indigencia, cómo un hombre de familia llegó a ese estado.

El doctor Cullen, entró y me avisó que había pasado los diez minutos, me sonrojé cuando miro nuestras manos que estaban tomadas, bueno yo le tenía tomado.

-esperamos que despierte pronto de su inconsciencia –me dijo con tanta ternura, tocando la frente de su hijo. –Hemos estado esperando por él mucho tiempo, el día que desapareció, nuestras vidas ya no fue lo mismo.-decía sin que yo digiera nada, me estaba respondiendo mis interrogantes que se me pasaban por mi mente.

-Edward siempre fue el más introvertido de todos nuestros hijos, pero a pesar de eso, lo amamos tanto como a los demás. Era un chico inteligente, con carácter fuerte, pero respetuoso. Pero cuando perdió a su novia hace dos años atrás, se metió en sí mismo, se convirtió en un chico ermitaño, solitario, estuvo casi seis meses así, hasta que un día salió de la casa y no apareció más, hasta hoy. –mientras hablaba casi sollozando observando a su hijo me estremecí por tanto amor.

-Dr. ¿Quisiera poder visitarlo mañana si es posible?-le pregunté sin más, solo quería verlo de nuevo.

-¡claro!, esperamos que mañana esté despierto y ver si recuerda algo-dijo con preocupación.

-eso espero, gracias por concederme verlo una vez más, ahora me voy, le dije soltando la mano de este ser que de alguna forma había llegado a mi vida y que había hecho que no fuera igual. Sabía que desde ese día mi vida cambiaría. ¿en qué? No lo sé, solo cambiaría…

* * *

**Hola queridas amigas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, eso me hace feliz saber que me estan leyendo, me alegro mucho q les haya gustado y que algunas la ayan encontrado interesante y diferente, eso me alienta a seguir...acuerdence que los domingos actualizaré...así que espero que durante la semana puedan haber nuevas lectoras y nuevos comentarios...**

**Me gustaría saber que le gustaría que pasara...en una de esas les doy en el gusto jejeje**

**Un beso grande y espero sus RR...**

**Atal**


	3. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son de SM pero la historia es mi loca cabeza...**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 2

BPOV

Al salir de la habitación del hospital, me despedí con mis pensamientos quedándome parada en la puerta. Me transmitió tranquilidad, se quedaría su padre cuidándolo, así que no debería preocuparme. Ya estando en la salida del recinto, vi venir a mí la hermana.

-¿Srta. Swan? –me llamó con alegría.

-dime…Bella- le contesté tuteándola, se me hacía muy agradable.

-ok, me encantaría verte de nuevo, estoy muy agradecida, porque indirectamente fuiste la causante de que mi familia ría de nuevo- al decirme lo último me estremecí, al darme cuenta que la perdida de Edward había sido muy duro para todos ellos.

-¡claro! Mañana vendré otra vez para ver como sigue tu hermano, me siento muy responsable -y_…en realidad quiero volver a verle sus hermosos ojos_- lo último me lo dije a mi misma. –en realidad quiero verlo recuperado y verle volver a su normalidad.

-entonces te veo mañana, ojalá algún día vayas a nuestra casa, sé muy bien que cuando Edward despierte y te conozca, serán amigos- me dijo con tanta seguridad.

Al escucharla, sentí mis mejillas arder. Sus palabras me hicieron reaccionar de una forma poco inusual para mí. No quería pensar en otra cosa, pero me fui con una sensación extraña dentro de mí ser.

Tomé un taxi para irme a mi casa, ya que mi auto había quedado para la escoba. Ya los policías me habían dicho que lo llevaría la grúa y que estaría en reparaciones por varios días. Menos mal que el seguro corría con todos los gastos.

Durante el trayecto, no podía dejar de pensar en sus ojos, en su nombre, iba repitiendo una y otra vez _–Edward…Edward…Edw..ard -_¡bástaBella! Deja de pensar en él, me decía mentalmente. Se venía a mi mente sus hermosos ojos verdes y su hermoso rostro lavado. A pesar de que aun estaba con su barba y el cabello largo se veía hermoso al verlo en la cama del hospital.

Llegué rendida a mi casa, saludé a mi gato, Max al llegar cada día, me daba la bienvenida ronroneándome entre mis piernas, era mi compañero que hacía que la estancia de mi hogar no fuera tan solitario.

Me di un baño para relajar mis músculos, pero se me hiso imposible no desconectarme en mis pensamientos. Estaba ahí, su mirada me perseguía.

Me acosté y sin más me llevé mi computador a la cama y comencé a escribir mis experiencias del día. Todos los días escribía, era como mi diario de vida, no dejaba ningún día sin hacerlo. Hoy no era la excepción ya que fue el día que vi por primera vez una mirada tan penetrante y tan linda. Era la de Edward Cullen…sonaba bien entre mis labios pronunciar su nombre. Recordé la sensación de tomar su mano, tan larga y tan suave.

No sé qué me pasaba, era ya bastante tarde y había escrito muy poco, solo me quedaba en silencio sin hacer nada, solo pensando en él. Me propuse dormir para no tener ojeras al levantarme. En la mañana sería un nuevo día donde lo vería de nuevo.

Me levanté, como a las nueve de la mañana, ya era un poco tarde pero era fin de semana, así que no importaba. Max estaba jugando con uno de sus juguetes para gato, desayuné y le di comida en su platito y sin más me dispuse en hacer mi visita hospitalaria.

Estaba nerviosa, tenía unas ansias de llegar y verlo con sus ojos abiertos, pero cabía la posibilidad de que aun no despertara del coma. En mi interior quería conocerlo, quería saber más de él. Pero no saber por las demás personas, sino porque él me contara. Quería escuchar su voz, saber qué sensación me daba al escucharle.

Eran tanta las cosas que pasaban por mi mente…

El taxi llegó a su destino y bajé como un rayo. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que no sabía el por qué. Era cómo que el destino me estuviera diciendo algo.

Llegué a la recepción y pregunte por el Dr. Cullen y lo llamaron. Esperé unos minutos y ahí venía, con su sonrisa angelical. Me preguntaba si Edward también tendría una sonrisa así tan celestial.

-oh señorita Swan, gusto de verla de nuevo- me dijo con gran cortesía y alegría. Eso me decía que quizás tenía buenas noticias de su hijo.

-También digo, ¿cómo ha amanecido su hijo? ¿a… reaccionado?- le dije con cautela dando a conocer mi nerviosismo.

-bueno, aun no, pero hemos hecho algunos análisis y se encuentra en perfectas condiciones- me lo decía con tanta alegría.

-¿es posible de verlo en este momento?- le pregunte con timidez.

-claro, debe esperar unos minutos ya que las enfermeras lo está aseando un poco, lo están volviendo a la normalidad- no asimilé lo que me acababa de decir, pero creí que era normal que asearan a los enfermos, así que no me pareció nada extraño.

-yo le avisaré, cuando ya esté listo-me dijo y al instante se retiro.

Yo solo esperé con paciencia hasta que él viniera y me diera el visto bueno para entrar a verlo. Esperé como media hora, estaba ansiosa, entre tanto me fui a buscar un café en una de las máquinas. Cuando estaba sentada degustando de mi café, sentí una vocecita, era Alice su hermana que al verme se fue directa hacia mi dirección y me abrazó como si fuéramos muy íntimas.

-¡Bella que alegría de verte!, ¿sabes? ¿qué te parece si hoy vamos a casa a almorzar? –me decía un poco tímida esperando con cautela i respuesta- bueno digo si es que no tienes nada que hacer, sería un agrado para mi familia tenerte entre nosotros, así cuando Edward despierte, te podrá conocer mejor al igual que nosotros.

-mmm…ah..no sé, creo que…bueno, me encantaría, no tengo nada que hacer, es fin de semana así que estoy libre, y… me encantaría también poder conocerles- le dije con un poco de duda y a la vez de sorpresa, ya que Alice me había mostrado mucho interés en conocerme.

Justo en ese momento, su papá venía a donde nosotras.

-¡que bueno verlas tan animadas! ¡Hola hija!, nos dijo saludando a la pequeña duende.

-¡hola papito!, sí estamos con Bella charlando un poco, y ha aceptado en ir a almorzar con nosotros, así que papá esperamos que nos acompañes- le dijo esperando una afirmación por parte del doctor.

-me alegro mucho señorita que vaya a nuestra casa, creo que es muy difícil negarse a las peticiones de esta pequeña- refiriéndose a su hija- haré todo lo posible para que a esa hora pueda estar con vosotras.

-ojalá papá, estoy tan emocionada.

Alice saltaba de la nada, sus pies eran como plumitas, se veía tan livianita, una niña que me estaba cautivando por su dulzura, se notaba que amaba a su familia, en espacial a su hermano que había estado desaparecido.

-señorita Swan, el paciente está listo para recibirla- me lo dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- puede quedarse el tiempo que desee, creo que le hará bien que esté acompañado.

-al escucharlo, sin querer sentí mis mejillas arder, supe inmediatamente que estaba roja de la impresión. Me puse nerviosa y ellos lo notaron, pero no dijeron nada.

-yo esperaré un poco Bella, les daré un poco de intimidad, jajaja, es un decir, no te incomodes, soy un poco traviesa cuando se refiere a mi hermano- me dijo disculpándose.

-no te preocupes, entra cuando quieras, creo que a él le gustaría mucho estar con su hermana- le dije para disimular mi incomodidad por sus palabras.

Caminé por el pasillo con timidez, no me explicaba por qué tenía tanto nervio de verle de nuevo, pero lo necesitaba, sabía que al verlo, los miedos que me inundaban se irían. Sabía que estaba con los ojos cerrados y que no sería el día de verle sus hermosos ojos nuevamente. Pero me conformaba con solo verlo.

Me detuve en la puerta y me dispuse a entrar. Al verle quedé sin habla, miré nuevamente el número de la habitación para cerciorarme si no me había equivocado, y sí estaba en la habitación de Edward. Lo vi, y fue un impacto al ver su rostro rasurado y su cabello corto. Era el hombre más hermoso que había visto.

Estaba aseado completamente, sus uñas cortas y limpias, sus manos estaban a su costado y no titubeé en tocar una de ellas. Al sentirla nuevamente entre las mías, otra vez sentí una corriente que pasó por todo mi cuerpo. No quise dejarla, la seguía teniendo en mis manos. Le miré, y se veía tan sereno, su rostro era angelical, se veía tal cual era. Solo faltaba ver sus ojos. Pero eso tendría que seguir esperando.

Examiné cada rincón de su rostro, su frente, sus pómulos, su barbilla, la expresión de sus cejas, y la forma de sus labios. Era realmente, hermoso. No podía creer que estuviera tan cautivada por un hombre que apenas conocía y que había llegado a mi vida por un accidente.

Llevaba varios minutos en la habitación. Mientras tenía su mano junto a la mía, sentí que sus dedos se movían. Reaccioné y apreté el botón para llamar a la enfermera. Al instante llegó y le expliqué que había pasado, el doctor Carlisle también había llegado y se lo dije.

Lo comenzaron a examinar y vi al padre tan expectante a su reacción y vieron que ya tenía sensibilidad. Eso implicaba que en cualquier momento saldría de su inconsciencia.

Alice había entrado y estaba junto a mí. Me tenía abrazada tan emocionada como yo.

Sabía que él no me conocía, pero quería verle en su normalidad. Tenía la esperanza de que volvería a su normalidad y que volviera a vivir una vida plena.

Alice no se separaba de mí y el doctor nos dijo que podíamos seguir con él.

-ojalá mi hermano pueda despertar de su sueño y pueda rehacer su vida-dijo la duende dándome una mirada de complicidad. Me sonrojé sin querer y con eso me delaté ante su hermana. Sentí una vergüenza terrible, en ese momento solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

-sé que mi hermano te ha cautivado y eso que aun no le conoces-me dijo directamente, y yo no decía nada -mi hermano es extraordinario a pesar de meterse en sí. Su novia era su mundo, él estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Creo que Tanya lo conocía y lo entendía mejor que nadie. Por eso cuando la perdió, su mundo se derrumbó. Lo extrañé mucho, y espero cuando despierte enmendar todo lo malo que haya cometido antes y poder acercarme a él y darle toda mi confianza - Alice hablaba casi sollozando. Yo seguía en silencio escuchando todo y analizando sus palabras. –Tanya lo amaba mucho, realmente ella también estaba enamorada de Edward, pero hiso que mi hermano se separara de nosotros.

Cada vez que la escuchaba, iba conociendo poco a poco la historia de este hombre que tenía en frente y que sin nada me había cautivado.

Transcurrió la mañana y llegó la hora de almorzar. Alice me llevó a su casa y quedé aún mas sorprendida, era una casa hermosa, con ventanales grandes, con un interior muy claro, con un etilo muy moderno. Se notaba que eran muy acomodados. Alice me comentó que su mamá era decoradora de exteriores, así que era de suponerse que su hogar fuese de muy buen gusto.

Al entrar al salón había un enorme tv plasma muy grande, unos sillones muy cómodos y grandes, había otra habitación que solo la separaba unos ventanales, se encontraba un hermoso piano de cola de color negro.

-Ese era el juguete preferido de Edward, le encantaba estar la tarde completa tocando. Se entregaba por completo a la música, y no había nada que lo sacara de su vicio -Alice me decía con una ternura cuando se refería a su hermano.

Cuando estaba analizando todo lo que me decía Alice, apareció su mamá.

-Es un gusto que esté con nosotros señorita Swan- me saludó muy cordial.

-por favor, dígame Bella, me siento más cómoda cuando no hay tanta formalidad, por favor, le dije tímidamente esperando que estuviera de acuerdo.

Después de eso pasó la tarde tan rápida que no me di cuenta. Su mamá era un encanto de mujer, transmitía una ola de amor hacia sus seres amados y sobre toso cuando se refería a su hijo.

Alice me había mostrado la habitación de Edward y quede sorprendida al verle en una foto junto a Tanya. Ella era hermosísima, una rubia natural con un rostro tan angelical como él, con un cuerpo que cualquier mujer desearía tener. Claro era obvio que él tuviera una mujer así, ya que él también se veía como un dios sobrenatural.

No sé si me estaré volviendo loca, pero este hombre me ha hecho pensar como nunca antes sobre un hombre jajaj estoy realmente volviéndome loca, pero sí, él es un hombre que antes jamás me había imaginado que existiera, quizás cuando despierte me lleve una sorpresa al ver que me estoy haciendo una imagen que no es.

Alice me había contado que Edward estaba terminando su carrera de músico y que cuando pasó lo del accidente lo dejó votado. Se sumió en los recuerdos y desde ese día nunca más volvió a tocar el piano. Había perdido la inspiración para su música, su gran amor.

El día acabó, llegué a mi humilde hogar, fue hermoso estar en su habitación y conocer un poco más de este desconocido que ya no lo era tanto, aunque él ni sabía que yo existía. Anoté todo en mi portátil y me dispuse a dormir. Me quedé dormida con la esperanza que quizás al día siguiente abriría sus ojos. Quería volver a verlo, quería volver a sentir su mano entre las mías, y sobre todo quería que él me conociera…

* * *

**Amigas estoy muy feliz por sus RR, es una respuesta muy positiva, la historia va agarrando vuelo, Bella se va apoderando de un sentimiento que ella no se explica el por qué, pero ella no sabe si será correspondido, edward sufrió mucho cuando perdió a tanya, así que quisás se le de muy dificil volver a amar...**

**bueno esa es mi humilde opinión...jejejej**

**bueno espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, espero sus RR y esperen el proximo que quisás ya edward despierte... un beso a todas mis amigas que son fieles a mis locuras jajaj, espero que me recomiende entre sus amistades para que tenga mas lectoras,...**

**nos leemos**

**ah, por si acaso, me cambie el nick...asi q ahora ya soy AtalCullen...jejej  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Los personajes son de SM y la trama es de mia.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

APOV

¿Por qué la vida a veces es tan injusta?... ¿dónde estarás hermanito?... sé que estás por ahí, sé que volverás a nuestras vidas, tengo esa sensación…

Ya habían pasado mucho tiempo del día en que Edward desapareció de nuestras vidas.

Un día estaba con Jasper en la boutique cuando mi madre me llama.

-¡Alice!, ¡Alice!...tu hermano…- mi madre me hablaba entre gritos y sollozos.

-¿qué dices mamá? –no le entendía.

-Alice, Edward apareció…Carlisle me llamó desde el hospital-me decía con gran euforia.

-mamá, espérame en la casa, me voy con Jasper y de ahí nos vamos al hospital, ok-quédate tranquila, voy volando- le dije con preocupación.

Mi madre había sufrido todo este tiempo desde que mi hermano desapareció, ella era y es muy protectora. Es muy dulce, y a pesar de que Edward se había sumido en su tristeza, ella siempre estaba pendiente de lo que le pasaba.

-Jasper, amor debemos ir a casa a buscar a Esme, parece que Edward apareció, mi padre la llamó desde el hospital- le dije a mi novio.

-ok, vamos, debe estar desesperada.

Llegamos en pocos minutos, mi madre estaba llorando, hablando con mi padre, al escucharla me confirmaba que sí, había aparecido y que estaba inconsciente ya que le habían atropellado, algo así. Nos fuimos los tres.

Al llegar al hospital, nos fuimos rapidísimamente donde mi padre que ya estaba en el pasillo esperándonos. Nos dijo que era Edward y que había ingresado porque lo habían atropellado levemente y que por lo débil que se encontraba había caído inconsciente.

Mi corazón saltaba de alegría, por fin mi hermano estaría con nosotros otra vez y nuestra pena de tanto tiempo se iría. En eso cuando mi padre nos contaba lo que le había pasado, vino a nosotros una hermosa chica, ella solo se justificaba por lo sucedido, ella era la que le había dado el topón con su automóvil. Se notaba muy nerviosa, en sus palabras se escuchaba sinceridad. Era verás en su hablar.

La sentí tan sincera, se notaba que no había sido su intensión. Se llamaba Bella Swan, la vi tan angelical, mi madre le dio las gracias al igual que yo, creo que no importaba que estuviera inconsciente, lo importante que gracias a esta situación, después de tanto buscarlo ya estaba entre nosotros.

Me agradó mucho la chica, así que me dio la confianza de invitarla a casa. En mi subconsciencia se me pasó la genial idea de que ella y Edward se verían muy bien juntos. Claro ella no era Tanya pero se me hacía que ella era mejor mujer que la ex novia de Edward.

Así que mi plan sería ganar la confianza de ella y ser de alguna forma como Cupido y juntar a mi hermano con ella después que saliera de su sueño profundo.

Así llevé mi plan, primero nos haríamos amiga, quería que supiera todo de Edward, su carácter, sus manías, sus gustos, su temperamento, todo, creo que la vez que la vi en la habitación del hospital con mi hermano, supe que a ella no le incomodaba estar junto a él.

Lo miraba con tanta ternura,… me daba la sensación que en su mente pasaban muchas interrogantes, nadie había mirado así a mi hermano, ni siquiera Tanya lo miraba así. Bella sin conocerlo, se veía conectada con él. Era como si ya habían estado juntos. La observé que le tenía la mano tomada y me sentí como que estaba viéndolos como una pareja constituida.

Ese pensamiento me agradó y sabía que si se lo comentaba a mis padres estarían de acuerdo conmigo ya que Bella se veía una chica agradable, trabajadora, y muy centrada. Quería conocerla y que nos conociera más sobre todo respecto a mi hermano.

Al día siguiente de que Bella estuvo en casa, me fui al hospital a ver a Edward, mi padre llamaría cualquier cambio de él, pero necesitaba estar con él, cuando llegué a su habitación, no me sorprendió ver a Bella junto a él. En mi subconsciente sabía que ella estaría.

Edward se veía igual que el día ante anterior, pero no sé que me dio, pero sentí que en este día Edward despertaría… y no me equivoqué, Bella lo estaba observando y con la mano desocupada le estaba acariciando su rostro. Se veían como una pareja real.

Mientras Bella lo acariciaba, Edward se comenzó a quejar, como si le doliera algo. Bella saltó de la impresión y llamó a la enfermera apretando el timbre. Se alejó de la cama y se encontró conmigo y se veía aterrada, con miedo en sus ojos.

BPOV

-A…li…ce, despertó…-a penas podía hablar de la impresión.

-Bella, no te atormentes, cuando te conozca, todo será diferente- me abrazó con tanta ternura y comprensión.

-eso espero,…yo no quise…-a penas me salían las palabras y ya estaba sollozando.

-mi querida Bella, no te preocupes por lo que pueda pensar mi hermano, él ahora podrá vivir, pero dependerá de él… y yo sé que tu y todos lo ayudaremos- me dijo Alice con tanta seguridad en su palabas.

Me quedé observando cómo las enfermeras y su padre lo atendían, me sorprendió cuando lo vi que su cara se dirigió a donde estábamos con Alice, y me sonrojé al ver que me miró y me sonrió.

Fue la sonrisa más hermosa que me habían dado, una sonrisa tierna, delicada, compasiva, ¿por qué?, no se me ocurría nada del por qué. Pero me estremecí cuando vi su gesto que era para mí y no para su hermana.

Le inyectaron unos calmantes en el suero y lentamente, volvió a cerrar sus hermosos ojos que hace dos días habían penetrados en los míos. Mañana sería un día especial, por fin podría hablar con él si es que él me daba esa oportunidad.

EPOV

Hoy me sentía, desorientado, desde que me había ido de mi casa hace algún tiempo, solo caminaba y caminaba, mi mente solo veía los ojos de mi novia. Esa criatura que era todo en mi vida, más que mi familia, más que todo, incluso hasta mi vida misma.

No me di cuenta cuando al cruzar la calle venía un coche y trate de esquivarme pero no lo logre del todo, me dio un topón, creí que estaba en el cielo cuando al abrir mis ojos después del impacto, vi los ojos de mi novia.

Me miraba con pánico, pero con ternura, eran sus ojos, pero vi que era otra persona, solo que era Tanya en otro cuerpo. Tomó mi mano y sin más sentí una corriente por mi cuerpo y mis ojos se cerraron y vi todo negro.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero solo sé que estaba seguro que escuchaba una voz en mi subconsciencia y las voces conocidas de mi familia.

Lo único que quería era despertar, pero mis ojos no respondían, hasta que una mañana lo logré, sentía unas manos entre una de las mías y en mi rostro y volví a sentir ese cosquilleo, estaba luchando con todo mi ser lograr que mis ojos respondieran a mis deseos y ver quién era el que causaba esa sensación que solo la viví con Tanya. Esperaba que no fuera un hombre, ya que sería una gran desilusión.

Sentía que me hablaba una vos, pero no distinguía si era femenina o masculina, mi mente estaba dándome algunos trabajos para lograr estar consciente y lúcido. Pero mi voz salió como un quejido y comencé a moverme, sentí un vacio al no sentir las caricias en mi mano y en mi rostro, sentí otras manos que comenzaban a tocarme y escuche voces y reconocí la voz de mi padre.

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi, pero quería ver donde estaba y di la vuelta con mi mirada y ahí estaba mi ángel, junto a Alice. Ella estaba tan emocionada como yo al verla, que la miré y lo único que pude hacer fue darle una sonrisa, para que supiera que no me incomodaba que estuviera ahí.

No sé que me pusieron en el suero, pero levemente me rendí una vez más a Morfeo, pero estaba feliz, mi corazón comenzó a latir, a reaccionar después de tanto tiempo. Sabía que la que lo había logrado era ella, esa mujer con cabellos castaños, piel como muñeca y con ojos que me daban paz. Solo esperaba que al despertar la pudiera ver una vez más y saber quién era y por qué estaba junto a mi hermana.

* * *

**hola mis queridas amigas y fieles a mi fic, esta semana ha sido de lokos ya que he estado con mucho trabajo, pero porfin salí de vacaciones de invierno y tendré tiempo de escribir los demas capitulos, espero no se me heche a perder el pc o tenga algun problema jajaja**

**Gracias por sus RR y a todas las que me dejan en sus alertas y en sus favoritos y a las que me dejan en sus favoritos como autora, eso me deja plop.**

**Creo que las deje en el capítulo anterior con ganas que edward abriera los ojos, pero este he querido colocar la vision de Alice y un poco de Edward, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus RR, y sujieranme que les gustaría que pasara jajajaj**

**Buenos amigas las dejo y espero que me sigan leyendo y recomienden mi historia. **

**Besos  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**Loa personajes son de SM y la trama es invensión mía.**

**

* * *

**Capítulo 4

BPOV

Había sido una experiencia muy extraña, por un lado lo único que quería en esos días era que él reaccionara de su sueño profundo y verle sus ojos y así poder con el tiempo conocerlo y él que me conociera y por otro lado me daba pavor el saber que al despertar él se enfureciera conmigo y rechazara mi disculpas por el suceso.

Ese día que despertó Alice me llevo a mi casa, se quedó conmigo por un rato, mientras conversábamos de muchas cosas y me daba la tranquilidad de que su hermano al darme esa sonrisa, no me rechazaría.

Después quedé sola, y me quedé hablando conmigo misma, poniendo muchas conjeturas en mi cabeza. Lo único que sabía que había sido grandioso haberle visto una vez más su mirada, sus hermosos ojos que eran dos esmeraldas que me quemaron por dentro.

Me dejó con una gran esperanza, pero a la vez duda. Me miró como que ya me conociera, pensé que había sido así porque me había reconocido por el día del accidente.

Max se había allegado a mi cama y comenzó a ronronear por unas caricias, con ese gesto, me vi con mi mascota en mi cama. Vi cuan sola estaba, me levante y fui al espejo, me observé analizándome no solo por fuera sino también por dentro.

Soy una chica, normal, sincera, muy trabajadora, ya independiente, con un hermano sobreprotector y una cuñada que me quería como una hija, a pesar que con Rose nos llevábamos por algunos años de diferencia, con un cabello que aunque siempre lo llevaba tomado, lo tenía muy bien cuidado, mi rostro era normal pero creo que mis facciones eran dulces, y mi cuerpo no tenía un cuerpazo, pero tenía lo mío... Mi autoevaluación había sido positiva, pero a pesar de eso estaba sola, sola con mi mascota, y tenía un corazón lleno de amor para entregar.

No había pensado hace mucho tiempo en el amor. No quería tener una experiencia burda y cruel como la que tuve con Jacob. No era un mal chico, pero él quería todo que pasara a los días, fue duro soltarme de él, ya que era muy violento. A veces doy las gracias de que desapareciera de vida, pero al mismo tiempo me daba pena que terminara detrás de unas rejas por violación…

No pensaba nada al respecto, solo quería encontrar una persona que me quisiera por mí misma, por lo que soy y por lo que el tiempo me dejara ser.

Alice había descubierto que al estar al lado de su hermano cuando estaba inconsciente, me sentía como nunca, con una conexión extremadamente íntima. Pero no podía ilusionarme, Edward se había trastornado por la pérdida de su amada novia y sabía que a pesar de estos años de vacío y de desorientación, él la tenía aún en su corazón.

Al sentir esa corriente en mi cuerpo con solo tocarlo, me pareció muy extraño, pero yo me sentí como que me dieron una recarga de energía que me hiso revivir. Llevo una vida normal, pero solo con el hecho de haberle conocido, mi vida cambió.

Ya el fin de semana acabaría y tendría que ir a verlo al hospital después del trabajo y por la tarde, así que estaría ansiosa por verle de nuevo y tener la oportunidad de conversar con él, siempre y cuando él lo quiera hacer.

* * *

EPOV

Solo esperaba que al despertar la pudiera ver una vez más y saber quién era y por qué estaba junto a mi hermana…

Después de haber despertado, volví a quedarme dormido por los calmantes que habían metido en el suero, pero me quedé en paz al ver lo último,… fue a ella con su mirada penetrante que me transmitía una enorme paz.

Desperté ya de noche y me vi solo en la sala del hospital, no estaba mi hermana, ni ella, esa desconocida que solo me intrigaba saber más de ella. Sabía que su mirada me recordaba a Tanya, pero sabía que era otra persona. Sabía que mi mente no me estaba jugando chueco. Sabía que ella e había ido y que nunca más volvería, pero quería conocer a aquel ángel…

Durante mi travesía vagando por la ciudad, sin saber a dónde me dirigía, mi mente hacía ver a Tanya en todos lados, veía su rostro, sus ojos, escuchaba su voz, todo…realmente me trastorné, pero creo que ahora he despertado de un amargo sueño.

Toqué el timbre para que viniera una enfermera y al instante llegó una muchacha muy atractiva, le vi su delantal y vi su piocha con su nombre, se llama Jessica, me dio una sonrisa y me habló.

-¿Cómo se siente el señorito? –me dio una sonrisa. –llamaré a su papá, está ansioso por que despertara.

La miré, pero no pude responder, no me salía ninguna palabra, comencé a desesperarme, porque no podía hablar, traté y traté. Después de unos segundos mi frustración llegó a su fin cuando vi a Carlisle llegar donde estaba y me abrazó.

-¡hijo, por fin despiertas!, ¿me recuerdas, verdad?- me dijo con gran preocupación.

Solo asistí con mi cabeza, no me atreví una vez más pronunciar palabra, ya que no quería frustrarme, solo pedí un lápiz y una hoja, le hice un gesto con mis manos. Papá entendió inmediatamente y le pidió a la enfermera que me lo trajeran.

Carlisle me miraba con ternura, con una dicha que solo un padre demuestra cuando ha recuperado a su hijo mayor. Después que me trajeran el pedido escribí…

_-Papá… no puedo hablar, no me salen las palabras, ¡claro que te recuerdo!, eres Carlisle mi padre que tanto amo…_

-hijo, yo también te amo, y te he extrañado mucho, nunca perdimos la esperanza que algún día ibas a aparecer –me respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la emoción.

_-¡papá perdóname! No qui…s…_

Mi padre me interrumpió y no alcancé a terminar lo que quería decirle pero él sabía.

-hijo no tienes por qué pedir perdón, nosotros te entendemos, pero solo tenías que pedirnos ayuda, no desaparecer así, pero ya fue y ahora hay que dejar el pasado a un lado y volver a empezar.

-_gracias papá, solo quiero recuperar la voz para poder expresarme, mejor…_- me dio una risa que solo con mi boca pude hacer ya que no podía salir sonido de mis cuerdas vocales.

En realidad mi voz se había sellado hace algún tiempo, fue como si día a día mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a ningún impulso.

-Pediré que mañana te revisen las cuerdas vocales para ver si hay algún daño. ¿Hijo quieres ver a tu madre y tu hermana?

-_sí, es lo que más deseo… _le escribí, quería ver a mi madre amada, pero en el fondo quería preguntarle a Alice quién era la chica que estaba con ella cuando desperté.

-ok, hijo las dejaré entrar ya que han estado todo el día esperando que despertaras -mi padre estaba tan feliz.

Solo le sonreí, quería sentir los brazos de mi madre, y de mi hermanita que ya se veía toda una mujer, la dejé de ver cuando ya se había decidido a tener su propio negocio después de haber estudiado diseño y alta costura en París. Siempre iba ser mi hermanita pequeña. Cuando éramos adolescentes fuimos muy unidos, pero desde que conocí a Tanya, no distanciamos por situaciones normales, Alice estaba en París terminando y después vino a instalar su boutique y fue cuando la perdí.

Mis recuerdos estaban tan vivos, pero sabía que Tanya ya no estaba. Tenía que seguir adelante, por mí y por mi familia. No podía ser egoísta al seguir así. Quería rehacer mi vida, ahora que mi cuerpo reaccionó a una mirada transparente.

A penas Esme entró a la habitación llegó corriendo hacia mí con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, me abrazó con tantas fuerzas y yo hice lo mismo, a pesar de mi locura, extrañaba el amor de mi madre, sabía que con mi decisión había hecho sufrir a la persona que me había dado la vida, ella después de mi novia era todo, aunque antes que la conociera mi madre ocupaba el primer lugar, pero después me encerré en mí mismo y en mi mundo que era mi querida Tanya, pero ahora sabía que de alguna forma había cometido un error y ahora quería enmendar todo.

Mi madre me besaba por todas partes, me tocaba por todas partes como cerciorarse que tenía todo y que estaba todo en su lugar, me dio risa su actitud, pero comprendí que el amor tan inmensurable de una madre era así por sus hijos. Yo era su primogénito, sabía que había sido el primer fruto del amor con mi padre

-¡hermanito! Te extrañamos tanto- mi hermana se dirigió y me tomó mi mano y la acercó a su rostro.

Mi madre se separó un poco para que pudiera saludar a mi hermana también, pero Alice solo me tomó con ternura y besaba mi mano.

Mi corazón al tenerlas al frente comenzó a latir con más fuerzas, no sabía cuánto las necesitaba, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no vi más allá. No me di cuenta que tengo una familia hermosa y que la desprecié por una mujer. Pude haber compartido ese amor con ella, pero ella nunca me dejó. Nos amábamos tanto, pero sé que no fue una buena fórmula, podría haber estado tan unido a ella al igual que con mi familia. Pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad.

Con tanta emoción, de tenerlas ahí conmigo y poder comunicarme con ellas por escrito, se me había olvidado de preguntar por ella, pero Alice supo que quería preguntar por ella.

-Bella estuvo velando tus sueños todos estos días- lo dijo con tanta picardía.

_-¿Bella… quién es ella?, ¿alguna enfermera?-_pregunté curioso escribiendo en forma tiritona, por mi nerviosismo.

-Bella es la joven que iba en auto que te atropelló- mi hermana me lo dijo con cautela –se ha sentido muy preocupada por tu estado, es una chica bien considerada, se ha preocupado mucho por tu bienestar –Alice mi miró como queriendo decirme algo más, pero no se explayó más.

_-quiero conocerla…podrías decirle que venga mañana…-_le escribí a mi hermana, pero me delaté con mi cara, ya que me sonreí cuando lo escribí. _–quiero darles las gracias de ser la causante de volver a reunirme con mi familia._

-¿hermanito, a caso, lo poco que la viste te deslumbró? –mi hermana me descubrió.

A pesar del tiempo, que habíamos estado separados, ella sabía cuando me interesaba una mujer.

-bueno, se lo diré aunque yo creo que aunque no se lo diga vendrá mañana, aunque sé trabaja hasta tarde, pero sé que vendrá, así que no te preocupes hermanito, tu deseo se hará realidad sin que yo haga nada -me dijo con una seguridad de sus palabras.

_-eso espero hermanita, no te equivoques, o si no te las verá conmigo- le escribí dándole una sonrisa de complicidad._

Mi madre solo nos miraba, con unos ojitos de felicidad. Veía a sus dos hijos reunidos después de mucho tiempo.

Al rato de estar con ellas, las enfermeras a darme medicamento, en realidad eran vitaminas, tenía que recuperar las fuerzas y las energías, además sabía que me daban algo más que vitaminas, ya que cada vez que venían a los minutos me venía un sueño profundo. Esta vez, me quedé dormido teniendo la esperanza que cuando despertara sería el día en que la vería una vez más y podría conocerla y saber el por qué con solo su mirar me inundaba un sentimiento de satisfacción y hacía que mi corazón se llenara con solo observarla.

Mañana sería un día crucial en mi vida, conocería a la persona que clavo su esencia en mi ser con solo mirarme…

* * *

**hola amigas, me adelanté dos días en publicar y es porque estoy tan agradecida a los RR de sus personas y a las alertas y favoritos que he aprovechado mis dias de vacaciones para escribir...espero les guste este capítulo y espero ver sus RR.**

**Un beso a todas, y espero que recomienden mi historias a sus amigas jejeje no pido nada ¿cierto?  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**Los personajes son de SM y la trama es invensión mía ...**

* * *

Capítulo 5

BPOV

Estuve todo el día pensando en él, hacía mis clases normalmente, pero mi mente estaba en el hospital. Solo quería que llegara la hora de terminar mis horas de trabajo e ir a verlo. Estaba muy ansiosa, en la hora de colación me llamó Alice y me dijo que Edward había preguntado por mí y que quería conocerme y que me pidiera que fuese hoy.

Él quería conocerme, esas palabras estuvieron invadiendo mis pensamientos durante el resto de la tarde.

Estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía para qué quería que yo fuese, me esperaba cualquier cosa. Quizás me reprocharía lo que le hice con mi carro, o quizás se dio cuenta que le tomé su mano y que lo acaricié, no sé, solo esperaba que el encuentro fuese algo bueno.

Alice me llamó para que no me olvidara que antes que me fuera a casa pasara por el hospital a ver a su hermano.

¡Claro qué iría! Estaba en mi lista de cosas importantes para el día de hoy.

Terminé todo en la universidad y tomé un taxi para ir al hospital, mi automóvil aun estaba en el taller y lo tendría por un buen tiempo ahí, así que tendría que movilizarme de esa manera.

Estaba muy nerviosa, llegué al recinto y pregunté si podía entrar, quedé sorprendida porque Carlisle el Dr. Cullen había dejado la orden que me dejaran entrar a la hora que llegara.

Tenía temor a la impresión que se llevaría de mí y viceversa ya que para mí era tan desconocido como yo para él.

Entré con cautela, estaba ahí en la cama con los ojos cerrados, se veía tan hermoso, con un semblante que cautivaría a cualquier mujer. Me acerqué y lo observé, sus pestañas las tenía tupiditas y largas que hacían un atracción penetrante. Sus labios rosados eran como una tentación prohibida, su piel blanquecino con muchos vellos que ha penas se veían. Era un hombre que me hacía reaccionar diferente a todas mis experiencias.

Tuve un impulso que no sé si fue correcto, pero no dudé en hacerlo. Con mi mano toque su rostro, delinee sus ojos, su nariz, su mentón y sus labios que me llamaban a devorarlos.

Cuando estaba tocando sus labios y sentí que comenzó a moverlos, quedé paralizada, con ojos con un pánico que me embargó por todo el cuerpo, quedé muda, no podía pronunciar palabras. Me descubrió tocándolo. Abrió los ojos y me tomó la mano y me dio una sonrisa, la más hermosa.

Comprendí que no debía reaccionar así, ya que con su gesto me di cuenta que no le había desagradado mis caricias, más bien aseguraría que las había disfrutado.

Seguía estática sintiendo su mano en la mía y sus ojos directos en los míos. Era como si quisiera decirme algo, pero yo no podía articular palabras. Él se acomodó en la cama y tomó una libreta y bolígrafo que estaba junto a él y comenzó a escribir.

_-ahora sé quién me hacía sentir estar en el cielo cuando estaba en mi inconsciencia…_

Cuando me lo dio para leer lo que había escrito, me sonrojé, pero no dije nada y volvió a escribir.

-_perdón que te escriba, es que no puedo hablar, mis cuerdas vocales aun no responden, hoy el médico me dijo que debo darle tiempo al tiempo, pero que volvería a hablar ya que mis cuerdas vocales están en perfectas condiciones._

Me volvió a mostrar el mensaje, y solo levanté las cejas por la impresión que me dio. Le mire a sus ojos y solo me transmitía una enorme ansiedad. Supuse que era porque no se podía expresarse mejor.

_-debes saber que soy Edward Cullen, es un gusto conocerla señorita Swan._

Me quedé sorprendida, ya que sabía mi apellido.

-el mío tam…bién Edward, yo soy Bella y fui la ca…causante de que estés aquí –le dije con temor casi tartamudeando. Me sentía una estúpida. Era una profesora de universidad y me estaba expresando como una tonta ante un hombre que me hacía sentirme insegura.

_-¡Gracias por eso! Estoy feliz de haber vuelto a mi vida y si usted no hubiera hecho la maniobra para no atropellarme de frente, quizás no cuento esto._

-Realmente no te vi y cuando lo hice mis reflejos reaccionaron mejor que lo que pensé. Me alegro que estés de vuelta junto a tu familia –él solo me sonreía cuando le contestaba, pero supe inmediatamente él por qué.

_-¿Señorita Swan la puedo tutear también?_

Comprendí así que yo desde el principio lo había tratado de tú, en cambio él, siempre de forma muy respetuosa.

-¡claro!, perdón por haberte hablado así, pero a mis alumnos también los trato con mucha confianza, no te preocupes, además es como si nos conociéramos desde antes- le dije roja por mi confesión, pero no me importaba.

_-ok, Bella, debo confesarte que a mí me pasa lo mismo…tus hermosos ojos me recuerdan a un pasado muy lindo, pero sé que tú eres el presente…_

Al leer lo que había escrito, ya no me quedaba más sangre en mi cuerpo, ya que la sentía toda en mis mejillas.

_-espero me concedas conocerte mejor, no siempre llegan ángeles a nuestras vidas y no quiero desperdiciar esta oportunidad… _

Me miró y al instante me tomó la mano y la puso en una de sus mejillas. Quedé más sorprendida por su impulso y no dije nada, solo me salió como un murmullo "sí, no hay problema".

Solo me dejé llevar al sentir su piel rosando mi mano. Se sentía muy cálido su rostro. Sentí estremecerme, con tenerla entre su mano y su rostro. Para romper el momento, le pregunté cómo se sentía, esta vez él solo movía su cabeza de arriba abajo reiterándose que se sentía bien.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, él no me soltaba la mano y no me dejaba de mirar al igual que yo a él. Estábamos tan íntimos que cualquier persona que nos hubiera visto hubiese creído lo equivocado.

Por primera vez me sentí completa. Ese pensamiento me asustó y sin preámbulo saqué mi mano de entre las suyas y le dije que debía irme, ya que tenía que preparar material para mi trabajo. Me despedí y me fui sin esperar que me escribiera algo.

Tenía que huir de ahí, aunque me doliera el corazón dejarlo, con su rostro lleno de interrogantes. Pero debía hacerlo. Me asusté y mucho. Ningún hombre me había provocado esa sensación. Tomé el primer taxi que encontré y me fui a casa solo pensando en él. En la sensación de bienestar estando entre sus manos y en su cercanía.

No sabía si volvería al día siguiente a visitarle al hospital, pero sí esperaba saber de él por Alice, así que esperaría…

EPOV

Desperté pensando en ella, hoy la volvería a ver y mi hermana me lo había asegurado, así que me dispuse a esperar.

Durante la mañana vino un nuevo doctor que vino a examinar mis cuerdas vocales, para saber si era temporal mi mudes o era que estaban dañadas y no podría hablar nunca más. Al final me quedé conforme con lo que me dijo el médico. Recuperaría mi voz, pero sería paulatinamente, no sería luego, tenía que acostumbrarme a comunicarme por escrito, había estado sin conversar con alguien por casi dos años, y no utilicé mi voz para nada. Yo hablaba conmigo mismo en mi mente, que vagaba por todos los recuerdos hermosos que de alguna manera me hacían seguir viviendo.

Después por la tarde estuvieron mi madre y después vinieron Alice y Jasper. Fue emocionante verlos juntos. Jasper se veía tan enamorado como antes e incluso diría que ahora era más lo que se le notaba. Eran una pareja que siempre quise imitar con Tanya, pero no lo logre, ella me apartó de mi familia sin darme cuenta y yo el tonto la seguí en ese intento.

Jasper y Alice eran amorosos donde fuese que estuviera, eso sí, cuando estaban junto a nuestro padres, eran respetuosos. Al verle las argollas en sus manos supe que estaban comprometidos. Los dos andaban con sus argollas, se veían tan felices.

Sabía que al volver a mi vida estaría feliz, pero no tendría a la persona que tanto amé. Pero debía darme una oportunidad, no podía rendirme así tan fácilmente. Quería encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir algo parecido que con Tanya aunque sabía que era imposible, ya que ella no sería. Pero quería darme esa oportunidad.

Cuando se fueron, sentí un gran vacío, no quería quedarme solo, ya estaba ansioso en volver a casa. Las ansias me pusieron nervioso, pero no era solo por eso, sabía que en unas horas más vendría ella y le podría conocerle.

No quería asustarle, no quería volver a verle esos ojos de pánico de ayer. Aunque debo confesar que aun así se veía hermosa. Me quede pensando en ella y no sé cuánto tiempo transcurrió, ya que cerré los ojos para descansar, sentí unos delgados dedos por mis ojos, mi nariz, mi mentón, mis mejillas y mis labios. Me encontró dormido y quiso tocarme. Ahora sabia que eran las mismas manos que recordaba de mi sueño profundo, era ella.

Pensé que estaba soñando, pero quise comprobarlo y abrí los ojos y ella quitó sus manos rápidamente de mi piel que se quedó quieta al ver que yo la había descubierto. Yo solo le di una sonrisa y tomé su mano por unos minutos, ninguno de los dos hacía nada, solo nos quedamos mirándonos, tomé mi libreta y el lápiz y le escribí.

No quería que se asustara, quería darle una buena impresión, no sabía el por qué ella me atraía tanto. Era egoísta al pensar que al verla me recordaba a mi novia muerta, pero en sí era verdad, pero al observarla, me daba cuenta que ella era diferente. Era otra persona. Su mirada era parecida a ella, pero esta era más dulce, tierna, delicada, compasiva, me daba una tranquilidad que no podía describirla.

Estuvimos charlando si se puede decir eso, pero me sorprendí por su timidez cada vez que la piropeaba, su sonrojes mi hipnotizó, cuando tomé su mano para sentir su piel en mi mejilla, nos quedamos solo mirándonos sin decir nada, pero no sé qué pasó soltó mi mano se despidió con la escusa de que tenía trabajo pendiente y sin que yo le escribiera algo se fue de la habitación.

Quedé sin decir nada, ni mis pensamientos se podían aclarar por su reacción. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Quería saber qué pasó? Tenía que volver a verla y tenía que recuperar mi voz, necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba tenerla junto a mí.

Después de algunos minutos, tomé un celular que me había dejado mi padre para mandarles mensajes a mi mamá o a Alice o a él por cualquier cosa. Esta vez necesitaba a mi hermana para que me ayudara con Bella, ella había compartido más con ella y había más confianza que conmigo que recién la conocía.

"**hermanita ¿puedes venir ahora, necesito de tu ayuda? **

**Se trata de Bella, Edward."**

Esperé unos segundos y mi hermana me devolvió el mensaje diciéndome que vendría inmediatamente.

Me recosté en mi cama esperando a mi hermana recordando la sensación que Bella me hace sentir cuando está cerca de mí. No pensé nunca después que perdí a Tanya que volvería a fijarme en una mujer. Quería conocer todo de ella, todo.

Quería verle sonreír, verle llorar de alegría, quería protegerla, cuidarla, hacerla mía,… _Edward que piensas, primero tienes que conquistarla_, pensé,… sí, quería que fuese mía, no sé que tiene ella, pero me dan ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos y compartir todo de mí con ella.

Estaba loco, ¿cómo podía pensar en eso? Ella era un ángel que jamás se fijaría en mí, sabiendo que me trastorné como loco por perder a mi novia, y que había dejado a mi familia de lado por una mujer… pero a pesar de eso, la quería para mí, ella diferente, la necesitaba conmigo.

-¡Hermanito! ¿Qué es lo urgente que necesitas hablarme de Bella? –Alice había llegado y entró a la habitación preguntándome con una sonrisa pícara y con complicidad.

_-ella estuvo aquí y estuvimos charlando pero en un momento ella me dijo que tenía que hacer cosas para su trabajo y se fue…_

-¿Edward, no le dijiste nada inapropiado?

_-¡noooooooooo! Solo le tomé la mano y la puse entre las mías y en mi mejilla…creo que eso no está mal…_

-jajaja ¡Edward, la asustaste! –la miré con un gran signo de interrogación en mis ojos. –hermanito, Bella hace mucho tiempo que nadie la ha cortejado, su última y única vez que ha tenido novio fue un desastre, ya que a este lo metieron preso por violación -yo solo la miré pasmado por la información que me estaba dando.

_-¡qué estúpido fui!, Alice, no quiero perderla, ¡ayúdame!... me gusta más de lo que me imaginé…_

-claro que te ayudaré hermanito, Bella está hecha para ti, le gusta la música clásica, le gusta cocinar, es inteligente, una excelente profesional, y creo que tu también le gustas, pero tendrás que ser muy sutil para que ella se de cuenta de los sentimientos hacia ti… me da la impresión que es muy romántica… un día de los que estuvo guardando tus sueños después que volviste, la encontré acariciándote y viéndote con mucha devoción, Edward, tienes que ser muy inteligente para conquistarla… a los papás también le agrada la idea de ustedes dos…

_-¿de verdad Alice?_

-siiii, y están muy contentos.

_-gracias Alice, llámala y dile que venga a verme mañana… _

-¿y por qué no se lo dices tú?... ¿coge el celular y le mandas un mensaje?

_-¿tienes el número?_

-sí, dame el celular…ok, ya está, lo tienes registrado con el nombre de Bella.

Tome el celular y le escribí.

"**No sé qué te pasó, no sé si hice algo que te incomodó, **

**pero necesito verte una vez más, **

**no quiero que te lleves una impresión equivocada, **

**¿Te espero mañana?", Edward.**

Quedé esperando y sentí el sonido de entrada de mensaje y era ella.

"**no te preocupes, mañana iré y aclararemos todo, descansa, Bella"**

Al leerlo, solo di una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Alice me besó la frente y se despidió. Sin más cerré los ojos y me rendí a Morfeo pensando en ella, en mi ángel, en la que había hecho que mi vida tuviera una razón más para seguir viviendo.

* * *

**Hola mis queridas amigas fieles y a las nuevas letoras, gracias por sus RR, alertas y favoritos, realmente son divinas.**

**bueno el doingo estuve sin internet, así que no pude actualizar y ayer lunes estuve ocupadita, así que ahora antes de dormirme lo estoy haciendo jejej**

**espero que el capirulo se de su agrado y dejen susuRR, realmente me interesa mucho su opinión**

**para algunas que me han preguntado, Jacob no violó a Bella, ella nunca le dio la pasada, ya que no estaba segura de sus sentimientos hacia él, y él por desquite y saciar sus deseos carnales, buscó a la primera y la violó y siguió con la manía, cada vez que Bella lo rechazaba él cometía el delito, hasta que lo descubrieron y esta encarcelado...espero que se haya quedado claro, ...solo lo mencioné porque no quiero que interfiera en la trama principal que es Edward junto a Bella...**

**Besos.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Los personajes son SM, la histria es mía.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

**BPOV**

Aún estaba en la cama pensando en todo lo vivido con Edward, en sus halagos, en sus caricias, en su hermosa letra que tenía a pesar de ser un hombre, era de forma tan caligráfica,…

De pronto me llegó un mensaje en mi celular y me pareció extraño, lo levanté, me fijé y era un número desconocido, lo abrí y me quedé pasmada. Era de él.

"**No sé qué te pasó, no sé si hice algo que te incomodó, **

**pero necesito verte una vez más, **

**no quiero que te lleves una impresión equivocada, **

**¿Te espero mañana?", **

**Edward.**

¿Edward quedó preocupado por haberme ido? ¡Me quería ver otra vez! Sonreí como una tonta. Max me quedó mirando y le contesté.

"**no te preocupes, mañana iré y aclararemos todo, **

**descansa,**

**Bella"**

Sabía que no tendría mensaje de vuelta, ya que el mío fue bien cortante, pero explícito.

Estaba feliz, no sé por qué, pero lo estaba, quería volver a verlo y sentir sus manos, su rostro y volver a ver su mirada.

-¿¡Qué me pasa Bella!... deja de pensar tanto –me dije acomodándome en la cama para dormir.

**APOV**

-papá y mamá, Edward me llamó porque tuvo un encuentro cercano con Bella –le dije a mis padres al llegar después de dejar a mi hermanito.

-¿qué? –respondieron a coro los dos.

-hubo conexión, lo que me dijo mi hermanito es que los dos se conectaron y estoy más que segura que Bella esta tan cautivada como Edward por ella. Edward fue un poco directo en algunas cosas que le dijo y Bella se asustó –me reí. Mis padres estaban expectantes por saber más.

-pero hija, ¿por qué crees que Bella se asustó? –pregunto mi madre.

-bueno porque Bella, me contó que hace mucho tiempo que no se relaciona con el sexo opuesto en cuanto a alguna atracción, además la única y última relación que tuvo no fue muy buena que digamos. Así que creo que mi hermanito debe ir lento por las piedras. Debe de a poco abrir el corazón de ella. Además no sabemos si se ha olvidado de Tanya completamente, bueno creo que jamás la olvidará, pero espero que sí la haya dejado de amar.

-hija, eso hay que dejarlo al tiempo, además no nos desagrada saber que a él le llamó la atención de Bella. Ella se ve una mujer buena, muy diferente a Tanya, y Creo que le haría bien que se desconectara del pasado y que viva el presente. –dijo mi madre.

-sí, se nota que es muy considerada, eso de estar pendiente de él en estos días, la deja bien parada. Me gusta ver sonreír a mi hijo y si es por ella, mejor –mi padre opinó de lo que ha visto de Bella.

-sí, a mi me gusta para Edward, y como dices tú papá, se ve lindo verle sonreír de nuevo, no importa si es por Bella o no, pero ella tiene que ver en eso -lo dije muy convincente.

**EPOV**

Al saber que Bella vendría, mi corazón se había tranquilizado. Desperté ansioso, sabía que ella vendría por la tarde así que por la mañana vinieron mis ejercicios con el kinesiólogo y fonoaudiólogo. Una mañana muy ajetreada, en mi mente solo estaba ella. Quería recuperar mi voz, quería decirle tantas cosas. Quería sentarme en mi piano y tocar, componer alguna melodía. Recuperar mi afición que tanto me gustaba antes de estar con Tanya. Hasta eso dejé de lado. La música era muy importante para mí, pero después la reemplacé por mi novia.

Sé que nuestra actitud fue egoísta, nos sumimos en un mundo de dos personas, ahí no caía nada más que nosotros. Nadie de familia, de hobbies,…creo que fue realmente una actitud que no quería volver a cometerla. El estar sin mi familia por todo este tiempo me ha hecho recapacitar en lo importante que son en mi vida.

No sé cómo pasó el día, sabía que en algún momento u otro llegaría Bella. Ese día me tocó baño, las enfermeras en especial Jesica se deleitaba en hacerlo, ya que me veía desnudo y aunque no quisiera me tocaba con sus manos enjabonadas. No me daba vergüenza, solo cuando me lavaban los genitales, pero era su profesión, lo hacían todos los días, así que me dejé querer.

Ya estaba con piyama limpio, sabanas limpias y perfumadas. Solo faltaba que llegara ella.

Abrí un libro que me había traído mi hermana. Era de toque romántico, un vampiro se enamoraba de una humana. Era un Best Sellers y estaba leyendo justo cuando tienen su primer encuentro. Estaba tan metido en la lectura que no me di cuenta que Bella estaba ahí, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, observándome detenidamente.

La miré y dejé de lado el libro y le tendí la mano para que se acercara. Bella se acercó y tomó mi mano y habló.

-¡hola!, estabas entretenido leyendo, no quise molestarte –tomó mi mano que le ofrecía y sin más comencé a acariciarla. Me la llevé a mis labios y le di un beso, Bella estática se quedó observándome.

-¡hola!- le contesté, tratando de decirlo por mi mismo para no utilizar la libreta con el bolígrafo, pero me salió la voz tan ronca y con tanto esfuerzo.

-¡no hables!, escríbeme- me dijo Bella acercándome con su mano mi libreta y el lápiz.

_-ok, gracias por venir,… -_arrugué mi frente para querer escribir lo necesario _–me haces sentir muy bien estando a mi lado _–no quería sonar tan directo pero me era imposible.

Bella al leer lo que había escrito se puso más roja y noté que sus ojos brillaban con gran intensidad.

-Edward, tenemos que hablar- me dijo gran ímpetu- no… no puedo negarte que me siento muy bien cuando estoy junto a ti, pero esto tan raro, apenas nos conocemos,… llegaste a mi vida por un accidente que no debería haber pasado, tienes un pasado amoroso que te llevó al borde de no saber nada, en cambio yo no tengo ninguno que me haga perder la cabeza- Bella hablaba y yo solo la escuchaba detenidamente –desde que vi tus ojos cuando estabas en la acera no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…no creas que soy directa pero creo que los dos somos adultos y la sinceridad ante todo… sé que no soy como tu ex novia, pero sí sé lo que te puedo entregar, que es mi corazón…

Me quedé helado por su confesión y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé fuerzas y sin más me senté y tomé su rostro con mis manos y la besé. Al principio fue sutil, mis labios acariciaron los suyos casi rosándolos, me estremecí cuando sentí que no me rechazaba.

Bella al principio no movió ni un centímetro sus labios solo dejó que yo tomara su esencia, cuando estaba rosando su labio inferior los abrió capturando los míos y tomando mis cabellos con sus manos. Al sentir mis cabellos siendo acariciados por ella, sentí erizar toda mi piel y una corriente que viajo por toda mi columna vertebral hasta la punta de mis pies.

Fue muy extraño lo que sentí, con Tanya nunca sentí eso, con ella era todo pasional, en cambio con Bella era algo que no podía definir.

Sus labios eran una porción de la mejor golosina, eran suaves, deliciosos, un manjar que no sabía que existía.

Sentí que Bella no respiraba así que nos separamos unos centímetros para que pudiera recuperar el aliento, me quedé observándola, estaba con sus ojos cerrados respirando agitadamente al igual que yo. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y me dio una hermosa sonrisa y me abrazó, escondió su rostro en mi cuello. Sentí su respiración en mi oído y la apreté más a mí, cerrando más mis brazos en su espalda.

Aspiré su aroma, que al sentirla en mis fosas nasales mi corazón volvió a latir más rápido.

-Edward…-me dijo respirando en forma compasada – ¿qué piensas tu sobre todo esto?

La miré haciendo un mohín porque tenía que separarme de ella para poder escribirle.

_-a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo,… pensé que nunca más iba a sentir mi corazón latir por una mujer… tú has llegado a mi vida como un ángel, para que sea diferente al pasado… _la miré cuando estaba leyéndola.

_-no es mucho lo que te puedo ofrecer en este momento, pero al igual que tu solo tengo mi corazón para que sea totalmente tuyo _–le di una sonrisa tímida esperando lo que me iba a decir.

-lo acepto, pero con una condición –la miré con expectación –que tu corazón lo compartas con tu familia.

La miré con adoración y admiración, realmente era la mujer que siempre esperé qué estuviera a mi lado. La allegué a mí y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y la volví a besar, sellando así y dándole a entender que aceptaba su corazón también.

Una vez más probé su dulce boca y sentí el golpe eléctrico por mi cuerpo. Ahora fue Bella la que se separó dejando su frente pegada a la mía.

-¿Edward…qué somos? –fue una interrogante fácil de contestar, pero faltaba algo que debía hacer.

Tomé mi libreta y escribí con una sonrisa de par en par -_"¿Quieres ser mi novia?"._

Bella lo leyó y sus ojitos brillaron y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y volvió a mirarme.

-¡Sí!… ¡claro que quiero ser tu novia, Edward! –me lo afirmó con lágrimas que bajaban por sus hermosas mejillas.

_-no llores amor, no cuando me has hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo, un hombre que lo has vuelto a la vida…_

-Edward, no lloro por pena o tristeza, mis lágrimas son de plena alegría…junto a ti me siento viva, completa,…

_-ahora falta recuperarme bien y salir de aquí y poder retomar mi vida… ¿Bella,… me ayudarás?_

-claro mi amor, estaré ahí para ti…

_-y yo para ti mi ángel… me gustas mucho Bella Swan _–se lo dije con mi voz ronca y áspera uniéndonos en un hermoso beso.

**BPOV**

Al llegar a su habitación, me quedé observándolo detenidamente, estaba leyendo, nada menos que "Crepúsculo" dónde Robert vampiro se enamora de Kristen la humana, era uno de mis libros preferidos. Se veía tan concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo, que solo me dediqué a mirarlo hasta que se dio cuenta que había llegado.

Me tendió la mano, dejando de lado el libro y yo sin más se la tomé. Se la llevó a su boca besándola. Con solo su toqué mi piel reaccionó una vez más a su calidez.

Lo saludé y el trató de hacerlo, pero su voz salió tan forzada y ronca, que se notaba que estaba haciendo el mayor esfuerzo de recuperarla. Era lógico pensar que quería expresarse y comunicarse con su voz y no con una libreta. Le acerqué el papel para que no siguiera esforzándose y me escribiera lo que quería decirme.

Empezamos a conversar y yo sin más le dije lo que me estaba pasando respecto a él. Se sorprendió porque en su semblante no había sorpresa, más bien felicidad, Edward me quedó mirando y se acomodo en la cama sin mover sus ojos de los míos y tomó mi rostro con sus manos en forma tan delicada y posó sus labios en los míos, no era un beso pasional, no, era seductor, sus labios solo me rosaban de forma majestuosa, mis latidos estaban a cien por hora. No pude más y cuando rosaba mi labio inferior capturé los suyos en forma desesperada, esperaba probar sus labios, su sabor, su ternura me estaba enloqueciendo. Lo tomé de su cabeza y comencé a acariciarlo en forma suave pero cada vez aumentaba la intensidad. Realmente Edward me había encontrado muy débil en la parte sentimental, pero obstante, él era diferente a cualquier hombre que pudiera haber deseado en todo este tiempo de soledad. Él era diferente.

Se separó de mí un poco y pude respirar, ya que me estaba faltando el aire estando sumida en su sabor y en la sensación extrañamente grata al estar junto a él.

Edward me escribió confesando que sentía lo mismo después que yo le preguntara qué era lo que pensaba y que lo único que podía ofrecerme en ese momento era su corazón, ya que quería retomar su vida, pero quería hacerlo junto a mí.

Al leer sus palabras, me inundé en una felicidad inexplicable, pero recordé su familia en todo lo mal que habían pasado cuando estuvo con Tanya y después al desaparecer. Así que le dije que todo ese amor no podía ser solo mío si no que teníamos que compartirlo con las personas que lo rodeaban en especial su familia.

Después de unos minutos Edward me pidió ser su novia, yo volaba de tanta felicidad, la tonta se puso a llorar, no lo pude impedir, mis lágrimas eran porque Edward me estaba haciendo la mujer más feliz del planeta.

Sé que sería difícil dejar el pasado de un día para otro, pero le ayudaría en ese proceso. Merecíamos ser felices a costa del pasado, por lo cual no quería cometer los mismos errores de Tanya, ella lo quiso mucho, pero lo separo de su familia y yo, trataría de no hacerlo. Él era muy talentoso por lo que su familia me había contado, así que le ayudaría a retomar sus gustos, sus hobbies, todo.

Me asustaba la idea que fuese solo un impulso por parte de los dos, pero si estaba segura que a los dos nos pasaban cosas estando juntos y más cuando nuestras pieles se juntaban.

Edward solo quería hablar, se esforzó mucho al decirme que le gustaba. Solo con eso me derretí y nos unimos en un beso más profundo cargado de emoción y pasión.

Ese día se fue tan rápido, al llegar a casa después de dejarlo en el hospital, no dejaba de acariciar mis labios, recordando sus labios en los míos.

Me vi tendida en mi cama y me imaginé a él a mi lado. ¿Llegaremos a eso? ¿Me llegará a desear tanto como yo lo deseo a él? Eran muchas interrogantes que se pasaron en la mente hasta que me quedé dormida después de tanto pensar en Edward y en lo exquisito que es y en la gran ternura que me profesa.

* * *

**Hola amiga otra vez aquí jejeje espero les guste este capítulo, a la historia se esta poniendo melosa jejeje comienzan a sentir cosas... **

**Gracias amigas por sus comentarios, han llegado nuevas lectoras y sus RR me han hecho mu bien para poder inspirarme, besos para todas.**

**Edward aun no llega a su casa, ¿cómo será estar en su dormitorio dónde los recuerdos de Tanya está viva?...¿Cuáles serán los temores de Bella?... **

**Bueno amigas les dejo esas interrogantes y si a ustedes se les ocurre otras solo dejenmelas en sus comentarios, nos leeemos, no se olviden de recomendar mi fic. porfis, besos  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son de SM y la trama es mía.**

**

* * *

**

**Amigas, perdonen por la demora, hetenido que hacer de nuevo el capítulo ya que el computador donde lo tenía murió jejej así que tuve que terminarlo enel trabajo en mis horas libres jejej menos mal no me pillaron los jefes...pero bueno, un beso a todas las que han dejado sus hueyas, sobre todo a las nuevas lectoras. Espero ver sus comentarios. Besos.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

EPOV

_-…me gustas mucho Bella Swan _–se lo dije con mi voz ronca y áspera uniéndonos en un hermoso beso.

Me quedé solo después que mi ángel se había ido. Era extraordinaria, será porque ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero Bella con su solo probar sus labios mi cuerpo reaccionó. Menos mal que estaba tapado con las tapa de la cama, o si no me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza que Bella se hubiera dado cuenta de mi situación.My Stories

Mi niño estaba dormido hace mucho tiempo, pero el placer que era estar con Bella unidos por nuestros besos, reaccionó y despertó después de tanto tiempo.

Mi Bella, mi hermoso ángel, se notaba su miedo a sufrir una desilusión. Me gustaba mucho, más de lo que pensé, pero con solo besarla por primera vez, mi cuerpo reaccionó y mis sentidos también.

Sé que se me va a ser difícil, pero sé que saldré a delante con ella a mi lado.

* * *

BPOV

Me vi tendida en mi cama y me imaginé a él a mi lado. ¿Llegaremos a eso? ¿Me llegará a desear tanto como yo lo deseo a él? Eran muchas interrogantes que se pasaron en la mente hasta que me quedé dormida después de tanto pensar en Edward y en lo exquisito que es y en la gran ternura que me profesa.

Fue una noche tranquila, después de tanto tiempo tengo un novio,… un novio… después de Jacob no pensé nunca que llegaría alguien a ocupar ese rol en mi vida. Con Jacob nunca tuve el deseo de estar con él, lo llegué a querer, pero no lo suficiente para entregarme en cuerpo y alma. Él era atractivo, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus encantos. Me imagino la frustración que tuvo todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, el llegar a violar a cuanta chica que se le cruzaba en el camino después que yo le rechazaba.

A veces me pregunto ¿por qué nunca me violó? Era una pregunta que siempre se repetía al pensar en su situación. ¿Quizás si me hubiera entregado él no hubiera cometido tantas violaciones?

En cambio ahora que conocí a Edward, desde el momento de tocar su piel, mi cuerpo lo deseaba. Era tan extraño, mis vellos se erizaban tan solo sentirlo junto a mí. Edward despertaba todo lo que mi cuerpo ha rechazado entregar. Por primera vez, Edward lograba que lo deseara, no tan solo sexualmente, sino que deseaba solo con verlo, con sentir su esencia, ver sus perlas verdes, su rostro resplandeciente.

Sentir sus besos fue el manjar mas delicioso que he probado, solo me falta escuchar su voz normal, pero al escucharlo por si solo fue una enorme alegría, una explosión de felicidad. Él quería hablarme, y yo quería escucharlo. Solo faltaba que la recuperara y conocer su tono. El sentir su respiración en mi oído fue una sensación extraña. Solo quería en ese momento tocarlo por todas partes y besarlo, besarlo.

Al día siguiente pasé por el hospital, iba ser el último día, ya le darían de alta. Su voz poco a poco recuperaría la normalidad.

Esa tarde fue muy reconfortante, su voz se veía un poco más clara aunque igual seguía utilizando su libreta para poder hablar. Se sentí emocionado por volver a casa, pero preocupado, ya que no sabía como iba a reaccionar ante sus recuerdos.

Edward no me había dicho mucho, lo que sabía era por Alice, pero sin decir nada le veía en su semblante una leve preocupación. Sabía que iba a ser difícil para volver a la normalidad sin que le pesara el pasado. Su sufrimiento fue profundo y muy duro. Eso lo entendí muy bien.

Esa tarde no hubo ningún momento meloso, que pudiéramos habernos preocupado, pero los dos nos deseábamos, aunque no dijéramos nada, lo sabíamos y lo sentíamos.

Edward era muy tierno conmigo, de alguna forma su dulzura me atrapaba más a la inconciencia de que era un nuevo comienzo para él y para mí.

Esa tarde después de haber jugado a las cartas y pasar un tiempo en su compañía, me pidió si era posible lo acompañara cuando le dieran el alta a su casa. No quería llegar sin mí.

No podía negarme, ese día tenía solo que ir a la universidad a cumplir horario, así que pedí el día libre, mis jefes eran muy comprensivos, yo nunca pedía licencia, nunca faltaba a mi trabajo, así que era primera vez que pedía algo así y a favor mío me lo concedieron.

* * *

EPOV

Estuve el último día en el hospital en compañía de mi Bella, mi princesa. Fue una tarde bien relajada estando a su lado. Jugamos a las cartas y para variar ella también me ganó, no era muy bueno en eso, pero la pasé muy bien. Éramos como una pareja de adolescentes que compartían sus primeras citas de noviazgo.

Estaba a pesar de toda la distracción que me provocaba mi niña, pero mi mente estaba con la preocupación del día siguiente, ya que volvería a mi casa después de estos años. Ahí tenía todo mi pasado, todos mis recuerdos. Sin más le pedí a Bella que si era posible estuviera conmigo al llegar a casa, pensé que era algo imposible, pero intenté pedírselo y me quedé feliz al saber que ella había hecho ya los preparativos para acompañarme.

Después de esa hermosa tarde me quedé en mi cama pensando en cómo reaccionaría a volver a mi casa, a mi dormitorio donde había pasado tantas cosas con Tanya. ¿Por qué ya no me dolía pensar en ella y en nombrarla?

Sé que la amé mucho, más que todo lo que me rodeaba, pero sé que fue un amor enfermizo, porque pude dejar de lado todo, sin importarme nada y eso me dolía pero sabía que la vida me estaba dando una nueva oportunidad para remediarlo y a la vez tener esa felicidad plena.

No fue una buena noche, la preocupación no me dejó descansar como debía. Pero cuando vi entrar a la habitación ami hermosa novia, los temores se me fueron. Ella se veía tan linda en las primeras horas del día, andaba con su cabello a medio tomar, le caían algunos mechones por sus hombros, se veía tan apetitosa, con unos jeans ceñidos a sus piernas, y una blusa con un escote que me provocaba ver que había debajo de ella.

Yo ya estaba vestido con ropa que mi madre me había venido a dejar. Se notaba que eran nuevas, ya que no recordaba que las tenía. Bella me quedó viendo asombrada por verme así ya que estos días habían sido con bata de hospital. Sin querer me sonrojé como un chiquillo, le sonreí y sus brazos se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Reaccioné a su cariño y la besé en la frente, nos quedamos mirándonos.

-¿preparado? –al escuchar a Bella me sorprendió.

Ella sabía cuan difícil era volver a mi realidad después de haber pasado por todo.

-sí amor, me siento seguro, solo porque estas conmigo- le dije con una seguridad, a pesar de mi voz. Sabía que era así, ella me daba la fortaleza y la valentía de enfrentar lo que viniera.

-Sé que saldrás victorioso Edward, no estás solo, estoy contigo, y toda tu familia- sus palabras me dio más fuerza.

Mi padre nos fue a buscar, ya todo el papeleo estaba listo. Mi madre y Bella me acompañaron, Alice me esperaba en casa con Jasper. Aunque no lo dijeran pero mi Carlisle y Esme estaban ansiosos y nerviosos por mi reacción. Temían a que tuviera una recaída de mi ánimo. Pero teníamos que enfrentarlo, y si lo hacemos lo antes posible, mejor.

* * *

BPOV

AL entrar a la habitación esa mañana, ya con ropa de calle y de pie, me quedé sin habla, se veía tan lindo, tan hermoso, un hombre normal, con una apariencia que cualquier mujer lo desearía con solo con verlo. Ya era el primer paso para volver a su nueva vida.

Se veía ansioso, nervioso. Al verle me fui directo a sus brazos y lo apreté con todas mis fuerzas, aunque no eran muchas, pero lo hice para que supiera que estaba con él y que no lo dejaría solo, que enfrentaríamos todo, pero juntos.

Él me abrazó con sus brazos y me sentí completa. Besó mi frente y me quedó mirando.

-¿preparado? –le pregunté, sin esperar que me contestara.

Pero lo hizo, con dificultad, pero lo hizo sin su libreta. Su voz estaba más segura. Derepente le salían gallitos igual como un adolescente cuando estaban cambiando la voz. Solo que la de Edward era pastosa y ronca.

El tenerlo en mis brazos y sentir los suyos en mi cintura me estremecí. Sentí su pecho junto al mío, a pesar de la ropa, pero pude sentirlo, un duro cuerpo, sabía que no debía pensar así en ese momento, pero era inútil. Edward me hacía reaccionar de una forma tan diferente.

Cuando estaba en mis pensamientos, entraron sus padres, ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que nos fuéramos rumbo a su casa. Me tomó de la mano y la entrelazó entre sus dedos y salimos de ahí.

Subimos al carro del papá y ellos se veían tan nerviosos como Edward, pero trataban de disimular, pero yo los sentí. Y no era para menos, tenían temor a que Edward recayera, quizás no estaba preparado aun para afrontarlo. Pero yo sabía que lo lograría, tenía mucha confianza en él. A pesar que no le conocía mucho, sabía que en su corazón estaba el anhelo de dejar todo el pasado a un lado y seguir viviendo, pero diferente.

* * *

EPOV

No dejaba de acariciar la mano de Bella, estaba ansioso, nadie decía nada, el camino a casa se me hacía conocido, comencé a recordar la avenida principal, las calles cercanas de casa, lugares por donde había caminado con Tanya, por un momento dejé de respirar y al recordar hacerlo salió del fondo de mi ser un suspiro profundo. Bella se percató y apretó mi mano para de alguna forma darme aliento y fuerzas.

Con solo llevar el recuerdo de Tanya a mi mente, se venía una sensación de perdida y vacío, pero esta vez al verla en mis recuerdos no lo sentí. Llegamos a casa, mis padres bajaron rápidamente, Carlisle tomó a mi madre de la mano y esperaron que con Bella bajáramos del carro.

-¿si quieres nos quedamos un rato antes de entrar?- me dijo Bella con mucha prudencia, sabiendo que me era difícil estar en esta situación.

-no, solo dame unos segundos, tengo sentimientos encontrados amor, estoy feliz por volver, pero tengo temor a que no lo haya superado- le dije sin mirarla, con mi vista perdida en la nada.

-lo sé, Edward, solo sé que estoy contigo y que no te dejaré… a menos que tú me…-antes que terminara la besé.

-Bella, tú eres mi vida ahora, y jamás, entiéndelo, jamás te alejaré de mí- se lo dije mirándola a sus ojos para que supiera de verdad que lo que siento por ella es de verdad.

Bajamos mientras Alice estaba en la entrada esperando mi determinación por entrar, ninguno de la familia me insistió en entrar, esperaron pacientemente que lo hiciera a mi ritmo. Bella estaba a mi lado, unidos con nuestras manos, no me sentía vacío, sentía un gran alivio que en esta circunstancia estuviera con ella.

Miré mi casa por fuera, hasta llegar al segundo piso donde estaba mi habitación, se veía con las mismas cortinas que antes. Me vinieron las ganas de entrar e ir hacia ella, para así terminar con la incertidumbre y salir de todo esto y poder enfrentar mi pasado y dejarlo de lado y seguir adelante con mi presente que era mi nueva vida y mi futuro que era con Bella.

Me dispuse a entrar, Alice me abrazó con mucha ternura, no dije nada, solo solté a Bella y le dije que quería ir solo a mi habitación, ella sin decir nada solo me dejó…

* * *

**Bueno en el próximo veremos cual va hacer la sensacion de estar inmerso en sus recuerdos... ¿qué pasará? ¿cuál será la reacción de Edward viendo todo lo que le recuerda el pasado?... **

**Espero sus huellitas ...besos amigas  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Los personajes son de SM pero el trama es mía.**

* * *

**Hola queridas amigas lectoras, bueno mil disculpas por no poder actualizar el domingo pero recien ayer me han pasado mi lapton para poder terminar el capitulo que lo tenia inconcluso...por fin lo termine lo revise alo rapida asi que si hay errores sorry, un beso a todas las que me han dejado sus RR y aquellas nuevas lectoras y aquellas que no puedo reenviarles los RR, besos y espero les guste este capitulo.**

* * *

Capítulo 8

ESPOV

-¿Carlisle?, no deberíamos dejarlo solo en este momento –le dije a mi esposo.

-tenemos que dejarlo, no te preocupes, estará bien, Edward se ve más fuerte que antes, además en algún momento a otro tiene que hacerlo –Carlisle hablaba con tanta seguridad que de alguna forma me sentía tranquila.

Pero como madre sabía que a mi hijo le costaría enfrentar el fantasma del pasado. Pero también sabía que todos lo ayudaríamos. Ahora no solo estábamos nosotros si no que también estaba Bella, que se notaba que aunque solo se conocían días era como si se conocieran por mucho tiempo, además se notaba que sus sentimientos hacia a él eran verdaderos y sinceros.

Alice estaba ansiosa por subir detrás de su hermano, pero Bella le pidió que no lo hiciera, que le diera un poco de privacidad. Nos quedamos esperando unos treinta minutos hasta que sentimos a Edward abrir la puerta de su habitación. Se produjo un silencio majestuoso, hasta que Edward me llamó.

Mi corazón parecía que estaba sujetándose de un hilo, pero al escuchar a mi hijo llamándome, se me vino el alma al cuerpo, ya que me sentí feliz ir al llamado de él.

-¡enseguida voy! –le conteste, fui directamente a la entrada de la escalera donde estaba Bella y Alice.

-no se preocupen chicas, parece que esta bien –les dije para que se tranquilizaran.

Subí rápidamente, estaba mi hijo parado en la puerta con su rostro ido. Me preocupé, pero de inmediato Edward me miró y se lanzó a mis abrazos como un niño pequeño.

-¡mamá!, ¿por qué no me di cuenta de todo ese tiempo que estuve separados de ustedes?, ¿por qué no me di cuenta de que el amar a una persona no es solo encerrarse en una burbuja y dejar de lado todo lo demás?

Edward se puso a llorar abrazándome muy fuerte, parecía que lo necesitaba, parecía que todas las lágrimas derramadas en el pasado no habían sido por esto. No se había dado cuenta que nos había apartado sin querer hacerlo. Poco a poco se soltó de mí y me miró.

-Esme, tendremos que hacer algunos cambios en mi habitación, pero por ahora no quiero estar en ella, ¿podría dormir en la habitación de visitas? –me lo dijo con una ternura, vi que nuestra preocupación por enfrentar a su pasado podría haberle jugado chueco, pero estaba bien, mi hijo había madurado, y de alguna forma sabía que su nueva novia había ayudado en algo, no sé qué, pero ella le había dado a mostrar que en su entorno hay personas que pueden darnos muchas cosas valiosas.

-claro Edward, esta lista, sabíamos que nos lo pedirías, Alice te ayudará a remodelar tu habitación, además ahora tienes a Bella y sé que también te ayudará y la dejarán como nueva –le dije con una alegría en mi corazón por ver a mi hijo recuperado y con ganas de seguir viviendo.

-OH, se me olvidaba Bella, mamá, dile que venga –me lo pidió al recordar que ella estaba esperando.

-OK, te la llamo –le dije dándole un beso en su frente.

EPOV

Al entrar a casa y ver que estaba igual que cuando la dejé, me perturbo un poco, aunque no lo demostré. Solté a Bella y le pedí que quería ir a mi habitación solo, ella comprensivamente lo acepto, aunque sé que estaba tan preocupada como el resto de mi familia.

Subí calmadamente hasta llegar en frente de mi habitación, sentía un gran temor, la abrí y percibí que estaba igual a cuando me fui solo que la cama estaba tendida, me di cuenta que se habían preocupado de asearla, mis casa seguían tal cual como las había dejado ese día. Mi colección de CD estaban intactos, mis libros en mi velador… todo seguía igual.

Me quedé helado al ver la fotografía que estaba en la repisa, ahí estábamos con Tanya, al verla se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, la tomé en mis manos y me senté en mi cama sin dejar de verla.

Se vinieron muchos recuerdos de nosotros dos a mi mente, pero el dolor de saber que no estaba, había pasado. Mis lágrimas no eran por que la extrañaba, no, era porque sabía que ya no estaba y que era el tiempo adecuado de dejarla ahí, en mis recuerdos. Ya no podía seguir viviendo con el pasado, ya no volvería, y ahora debía seguir adelante, con nuevas luchas, nuevas metas, nueva vida.

Ahora mi vida se veía más llena, estaba mi familia y además estaba ella, Bella, mi Bella, la mujer que con solo su mirar aunque se pareciera a Tanya, era una mujer distinta, con una templanza que me daba seguridad. La mujer que me hacía sentir cosas nuevas, la que ha logrado de forma indirecta volver a mi familia.

Toqué el rostro de Tanya en la foto y me despedí.

-fuiste muy importante en mi vida, te ame como nunca pensé, pero no lo hicimos bien, ahora tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo correctamente, pero tengo dejarte ir, dejar de pensar y lamentarme que ya no estás, pero debemos seguir nuestros caminos, tú, en tu descanso eterno y yo con mi nueva vida –me lo decía a mí mismo y al recuerdo de ella, pero a la vez pensando en Bella, ahora realmente era diferente.

Después de desahogarme por unos minutos, dejé la fotografía donde estaba y me levanté de la cama y desde el portal de mi habitación llamé a mi madre. Sabía que ella estaba tan preocupada como todos, pero ella era una de la que más había sufrido por mi lejanía.

Mi madre vino enseguida y la abracé como nunca, me sentía protegido en sus brazos, me desahogué una vez más recibiendo el consuelo de mi madre que tanto añoraba. Al soltarla después de unos minutos en sus tiernos brazos, le pedí que quería alojarme en la habitación de alojados hasta que me remodelaran mi habitación. Ella asistió inmediatamente dándome una hermosa sonrisa. Sabía que el volver a casa y a mi pasado, no me había afectado.

Pero quería estar con Bella y decirle que no quería arruinar nada de lo que me había propuesto, y que lo nuestro era lo más importante en este momento junto con recuperar a mi familia.

Fui caminando a mi nueva habitación y esperé a mi novia. Se sentía bien escuchar la palabra novia, sabía que Bella estaba tan nerviosa, pero ella confiaba en mí. No sabía el por qué ella creía tanto en mí, había visto en mi interior en pocos días. Tanya no supo ver más allá de lo que quería ver ella, en cambio Bella veía las cosas que yo quería y que me hacían bien.

-¿puedo? –me dijo Bella estando en el umbral de la puerta.

Se veía tan hermosa, pero al mirarla me dio una paz enorme.

-¡claro amor! acércate –ella lo hizo y la abracé. Nuestros brazos se entrelazaron y nos unimos en una hermosa caricia. Después no separamos y capturé sus labios, se sentían suaves, embriagadores, fue un beso tierno, pero que los dos lo necesitábamos, Bella me había cautivado con su mirada, pero ella, era más de lo que pensé encontrar en una mujer.

-¿estás bien? –me preguntó con mucha ternura.

-mejor de lo que esperaba –le dije con toda sinceridad.

-me alegro, de todo corazón, estábamos preocupados, pero a la vez sabíamos que lo enfrentarías bien –me dijo con su frente unida a la mía.

-tu has hecho que lo enfrentara bien y que tuviera fuerzas para poder enfrentar el pasado… al verla en la fotografía de mi habitación me despedí, la dejé ir y ya no duele pensarlo ni decirlo –le confesé lo que había hecho.

Bella al escucharme comenzó a besarme, pero dándome besitos por todo mi rostro, me quedé estático sintiendo todo lo que ella me provocaba, era tierna. Mis vellos se pararon cuando sus labios rozaron los míos sin profundizar sus besos, mis manos actuaron por si solas y provocaron acariciarla por su espalda. Bella hizo una pausa en su quehacer, pero después de unos segundos siguió melosamente complaciéndome.

Sentí como reaccionaba ante mis caricias. En ese momento solo quería tocar más allá pero no era el momento, ni el lugar. Aunque de alguna manera los dos nos deseábamos.

-¿me ayudarás a remodelar mi habitación?, quiero que lo hagamos a nuestro gusto, para que sea nuestro rincón de la casa –le dije mi deseo para enfriar el momento candente que estábamos teniendo.

Mientras me seguía besando, Bella me dijo que me ayudaría –¿nuestro rincón? –preguntó.

-sí, solo nuestro –le dije de forma suspicaz, tratando a que me refería.

-pensé que nuestro rincón sería mi casa, sé que aun no la conoces, pero creo que ahora Max tendrá más compañía –me dijo con su cabecita agachada, temiendo a que no estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿Max?, ¿quién es Max? –pregunté con una gran preocupación.

-mi mascota, mi gato, se llama Max y es mi compañero, mi bebé –me lo dijo sonrojándose.

-jajajaja ¡tu gato! Jajajaj –me reí al saber, y la abracé y la di vuelta en el aire. Me había preocupado, no pensé nada, pero me llamó la atención.

En mi interior me había olvidado que Bella ya tenía una vida, era profesional, independiente, a pesar que era un año menor que yo, ella se había realizado como persona.

-¿bajemos? – me preguntó mi novia.

-sí, vamos –la tomé de la mano y nos fuimos a donde estaba mi familia.

Realmente, era diferente, si hubiera estado así con Tanya no hubiera nunca pedido ir donde estaban todos, no le gustaba compartir con ellos, en cambio Bella, era considerada. No era que no quisiera estar conmigo, era que no quería apartarme de mis raíces.

Bajamos y ahí estaba Alice y mis padres, se sorprendieron al vernos, pero vieron que así iba a ser desde ahora. Alice me abrazó y me comenzó a decir cómo podríamos remodelar mi habitación, le dije que Bella también debía opinar, ya que ella pasaría tiempo ahí también. Les pedí a mis padres que a las demás habitaciones también deberían hacerles una remodelación o decoración diferente. Mi madre miró a mi padre y los dos sonrieron y aceptaron mi petición así que Alice tendría mucho trabajo desde ahora.

Pasaron las horas, ese mismo día comencé a embalar mis cosas de mi antigua habitación, bote muchas cosas, cosas que no tenían significado y otras las guarde en una caja especial, sobre todo libros, cd, fotografías del tiempo que me recordaba el pasado. Ahora quería empezar de nuevo y con todo.

Bella observaba todo, y preguntaba donde guardar, entre trabajo y trabajo me quedaba observando a Bella como me ayudaba, ese día lo tenía libre y me lo estaba dedicando solo a mí. Se veía toda una dueña de casa, me la imaginaba como sería si estuviera así todos los días, era un pensamiento irracional, ya que eso sería solo los fines de semana cuando no estuviera trabajando, en mi mente pensaba si estuviéramos casados como una familia.

Ese día habíamos dejado la habitación lista para que comenzara el proceso de decorarla y trasformar los rincones, Bella pasaba todos los días después de su trabajo para estar conmigo. De apoco fui retomando el gusto por la música, me puse un horario para tocar el piano durante el día, poco a poco estaba volviendo a mi normalidad de antes de conocer a Tanya. Solo que ahora estaba Bella, y ella completamente diferente, teníamos nuestros momentos de intimidad en mi habitación, solo entre besos y caricias que me nos dejaban jadeando por el deseo de más, siempre nuestra excusa para enfriar el momento era compartir con la familia, cenábamos todos juntos y después le ayudaba a corregir certámenes de sus alumnos y después se iba.

Habían pasado varias semanas, y aun no conocía su casa, no sé el por qué, pero Bella no quería que fuese todavía. Yo quería conocer su rincón que también sería el mío. Quería estar con ella, ya era casi un mes que estábamos juntos, y todos los días me dejaba con ganas de más, siempre salía que aun no estaba preparada, y que en mi casa no, cosas así, pero creo que de alguna forma ella sabía que si íbamos a su casa ese sería el rincón para amarnos sin tapujos y por eso aun no me llevaba.

Quería tenerla entre mis brazos, besarla completamente sin dejar ningún rincón de su cuerpo. Cuando sentía sus caricias por lo tierna que era me dejaba loco de deseo por ella, y se daba cuanta de ello. Bella lo hacía a propósito, me estaba calentando la agüita y ya la tetera estaba hirviendo por ella, y ya no aguantaba más. Lo que más podía avanzar era tocarla por encima de sus ropas y cuando comenzaba, ella hacía cualquier cosa para alejarse y romper el momento.

Sabía que con su ex novio, había tenido caricias, pero ella nunca lo dejó ir más allá.

-¿Bella, no me deseas? –le pregunté después de haberle acariciado sus pechos y después que se había alejado de mí para ver no sé que cosa de su bolso.

-¿por qué me preguntas eso, Edward? –me respondió con otra pregunta cerrando sus ojos desimuladamente.

-porque cada vez que quiero acariciarte más y tocarte, y besarte, me rehuyes, y me dejas así –le enseñé para que se fijara en mi pelvis para que viera como estaba debajo de mis pantalones.

-lo siento Edward, no es que no te desee, es que aun no estoy preparada –me lo dijo con sus ojos brillantes- nunca desee tanto a un hombre como te deseo a ti, pero tengo miedo…

-no tienes que tener miedo mi amor, es algo normal, debes dejarte llevar por tus emociones cuando estas conmigo, pero aceptaré que no estés preparada, debemos entonces no ser tan meloso, porque no podré contenerme –me sinceré.

-¡perdóname Edward!, no quiero dejarte así, pero no quiero que pienses que soy una pervertida, pero me gusta cuando me acaricias, y no quiero dejar de sentirte –me dijo sonrojándose y agachando su cabeza.

-OH, mi amor me haces tan feliz escucharte que también me deseas, pensé en un momento que no querías, que no me deseabas, que te daba asco –le dije mi teoría al respecto.

-¿asco? ¿por qué sentiría asco por ti? –me preguntó frunciendo su frente.

-bueno porque fui un mendigo, sucio,…-me dejo sin continuar

-tontito…¡¿como voy a sentir asco por que fuiste un mendigo?, te adoro del día que te vi así, no seas ridículo en pensar así, y a pesar de que estabas todo barbón, sucio, mal oliente, me enamoré desde que nuestras miradas se juntaron en la acera –Bella me abrazó y me lo dijo con tanto ímpetu, claro que el día en que te ví en el hospital todo aseado y con tu cabello corto y sin barba, te desee en ese momento –sonrió poniendo sus mejillas todas rosaditas por lo que me estaba confesando. –es solo que aun no estoy preparada para entregarme a ti, es por eso que quiero que me des tiempo.

-claro amor, no te preocupes, esperaré hasta que tú me lo digas y me lo pidas ese día será el más añorado, porque serás mía completamente y uniremos nuestro amor y lo sellaremos para la eternidad - al terminar de decírselo atrapé sus labios y se los devoré con mis manos en su cintura atrayéndola hacia a mí para poder sentir su fricción con mi cuerpo y darle a entender que aunque no nos habíamos entregado en cuerpo yo ya era de ella.

BPOV

Después de ese día, Edward estaba retomando su vida y volvía poco a poco a su normalidad. Estaba tocando piano diariamente, estaba haciendo los trámites para volver a la universidad. Su habitación ya estaba casi lista, después que Alice la remodelara. Había quedado hermosa, con un estilo moderno, jovial, muy cómoda, lo que más me gustó fue la cama que escogió mi novio, bueno fuimos los dos, era grande, alta, se veía muy cómoda, aun no la robábamos ya que de alguna forma Edward no quería volver ahí, pero era entendible.

Nuestros días eran hermosos, yo pasaba después del trabajo para estar con él, aun no lo llevaba a mi casa, aunque él me lo pedía, quería conocer a Max y nuestro rincón. Sabía que al llevarlo, nuestras emociones y nuestros instintos, nos jugarían una mala pasada. Aun no me sentía reparada en entregarme a él, aunque lo deseaba con toda mi alma. Pero tenía miedo a no hacerlo bien, era virgen y en cambio el ya había tenido experiencia, mis temores iban por ese lado. Temía que no lo podría hacer bien, pero sabía que él me ayudaría, pero aun no me sentía preparada y no quería dejar a Edward frustrado.

Ya llegaría el momento, pero por ahora dejaría que poco a poco nuestro amor se consolidara…

* * *

**espero sus RR, besos**


	10. Chapter 9

**Se que no tengo perdón, pero debo confesar que hace unos días tengo mi pc y he estado sin iternet, así que no había podido actualizar, ojala no me demore tanto, ya me vienen cuatro días de feriado, asi que ahí espero ponerme al día en mis lecturas de mis historias favoritas y en escribir el siguiente capitulo de este fic... espero les guste este primer lemon entre Bella y el vagabundo jejej ojala no me hayan olvidado...un beso amigas y muchas gracias por los RR que dejaron y a aquellas que solo me dejan en alertas y favoritos también...**

**bueno aqui les dejo el capítulo...disfrútenlo**

* * *

Capitulo 9

BPOV

Durante estos meses juntos, mi vida se había transformado muy distinta a lo que era hace un año atrás. Antes era una rutina día a día, en cambio ahora con Edward en mi vida, los días eran todos distintos. Cada vez nos uníamos más, él ya había retomado sus hobbies que solía hacer, y yo compartía mis cosas con él.

Edward durante este tiempo había sido muy paciente conmigo en cuanto al asunto de nuestra intimidad. Aun no llegaba el día en que dejara mis miedos a un lado. Sabía que eso nos estaba perjudicando de algún modo, pero no era que no quisiera estar con él, sino que no sabía porque de mi actitud.

Un día en el trabajo al ser tan torpe al caminar me tropecé y me torcí el tobillo haciéndome una fisura con un esguince. Me llevaron al hospital y al sacarme radiografías determinaron que necesitaba que me enyesaran, llamé inmediatamente a Edward para que me fuera a buscar. Me habían dado dos semanas de licencia, ya que no podía caminar, era una leve fisura que tenía que cicatrizar bien.

Sería primera vez que Edward entraba a mi casa, siempre me dejaba afuera cuando me iba a dejar después de pasar por su casa al terminar mi trabajo. Siempre había una escusa para que le impidiera entrar. De alguna forma utilizaba eso para no estar solos completamente y propiciar un encuentro más cercano. Edward no era tonto, se daba cuenta de mis intenciones, pero nunca me reprochaba nada.

Llevaba una semana y Edward todos los días me visitaba y estaba conmigo muchas horas. Se había hecho muy amigo de Max, era como si fuesen conocidos toda su vida. Edward se ocupaba de hacer las compras, me atendía, ya que los primeros días evité moverme por el yeso, realmente era muy incomodo estar inmovilizada. Edward me lo tenía lleno de dibujos.

Al estar acompañándome en mi cama casi todo el día, Edward evitaba ser meloso, no quería incomodarme, solo que una tarde, nos habíamos quedado dormidos, yo vestía mi típico piyama, unas pantaletas con una polera con tiritas. Sabía que a Edward lo dejaba mal, ya que a pesar que nos besábamos, siempre quedaba con ganas. Se excitaba con facilidad, e inmediatamente lo notaba. Yo no era fría, todo lo contrario, pero trataba de no incitarlo a que fuésemos más allá.

Solo que ese día, al despertar, se veía tan hermoso. Se veía tan sereno al respirar, sus pestañas se movían al compás de los latidos del corazón. Su piel se veía tan tersa. Lo contemplé varios minutos. Mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir un calor que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Mis manos las sentía sudadas por resistirme a no tocarlo. No resistía más.

Me acerqué a él, con gran dificultad porque mi pierna me pesaba. Le desabroché cuidadosamente los botones e su camisa y al tener su pecho descubierto, mis manos se fueron como un imán escondido que encuentra metal para unirse a él. Mis manos estaban en su deleite al acariciar su piel. Mi cuerpo ya estaba por fundirse por tanta calor. Sin pensar más mis labios no resistieron más y le comencé a besar. Sentía su pecho respirar, mis labios recorrían desde el cuello hasta el límite de sus pantalones. Lo besé saboreándolo poco a poco, hasta que e devolví a su pecho y mordí sus pezones.

No me había dado cuenta, pero Edward estaba despierto, se estaba dejando querer. No miramos sin decir nada, nos besamos con toda la pasión que teníamos guardada. Nuestras manos acariciaban todo a su paso, sin más Edward me había sacado la parte de arriba de mi piyama y había quedado solo con mi pantaletas. Mis pechos quedaron a su merced. Edward los devoraba como una gran golosina, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a toda su pasión, sin más le desabroche su cinturón y sus jeans, él como si nada se los sacó tan rápido que los dos quedamos con una sola prenda de ropa.

Me ruboricé al ver su bóxer tan erguido por su gran erección. Era mi primera vez que estaba con un hombre en esa situación. Dejé mi pudor de lado, solo quería saciar mis deseos de estar con Edward y entregarme a él. Sabía perfectamente que Edward era el hombre de mi vida, sabía que solo él me hacía sentir importante, delicada, deseada. Era mi sueño hecho realidad. Había encontrado al hombre que quería dar todo de mí.

Edward era tan delicado. Devoró mis senos con una dulzura que me derretía a su contacto. Mis pantaletas estaban empapadas por tanta excitación que sentía. Sentía como la lengua de Edward recorrían mis pezones y todo a su alrededor. Sus manos no dejaban de acariciarme.

-oh Edward, te amo y te deseo tanto- salieron mis palabras sin importar nada.

-esperaba este día, Bella, hoy consumaremos nuestro amor- Edward con mi pezón derecho en su boca me lo dijo sin dejar de jugar con él.

Lo tomé de sus cabellos y lo atraje a mi boca. Quería saborear su boca, quería demostrarle que lo amaba más que a mi vida. Me abrazó con tanta fuerza mientras nuestras lenguas se enroscaban entre sí para no separase. Mis manos no esperaron más y las llevé a sus nalgas por debajo de su ropa interior. Las sentí tan duras y tersas que las atraje hacía mi pelvis para restregarme en él. Su erección la percibí y sin más le bajé su bóxer y comencé a acariciarle. Le tomé su miembro y lo acaricié suavemente. Era tan grande que apenas mi mano lo tomaba entero. Hasta ahí mi Edward era perfecto. Me separé y me quedé viéndolo sin decir nada, solo mi mano estaba acariciando mi nuevo juguete.

-no pensé que era tan grande- le dije sin pestañar, solo sintiendo y viendo que estaba disfrutando de mis caricias.

-¿y te gusta así?- me preguntó mirándome directamente con sus ojitos verdes.

-me asusta- le dije con sinceridad.

-es tuyo, haz lo que quieras con él- me dijo mientras seguía en mi labor.

Edward estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Pensaba que esa tremenda cosa entraría en mí, realmente me asustaba, pero sabía que era Edward y que de alguna forma me había guardado para él. El día de entregarme en cuerpo y alma había llegado y ya no resistía más.

Mi mano ya estaba cansada con el vaivén que llevaba, hasta que me atreví a besárselo. Edward quedó en shock, dejó de respirar cuando mi lengua comenzó a recorrer su glande y toda su longitud. Se sentía fantásticamente bien. Su sabor no era desagradable y su olor era realmente extraordinario. La piel de Edward emanaba un olor a canela con aroma a madero, a sándalo, era una mezcla extraordinaria.

Las manos acariciaban mis cabellos mientras me saciaba con su miembro. Yo aún estaba con mis pantaletas que hace altura estaban empapadas. Sin dejar de tragarme mi golosina comencé a bajarme única prenda que llevaba. Mi pierna enyesaba realmente era molesta, ya que no quería pegarle, y menos echar a perder este momento que tanto habíamos esperado.

Los dos estábamos desnudos. Edward tomó mi rostro y lo llevó a sus labios. Se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a dejar besos por todos lados bajando desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi entre pierna. Me mordí el labio al sentir la lengua de Edward recorriendo mis pliegues y sus labios capturando mi clítoris. Lo mordía suavemente, después lo tiraba y lo chupaba.

-Bella cómo estás de mojada y es solo para mí- me dijo mientras arrasaba con todos mis fluidos que solo él provocaba.

Sentía mi cuerpo como lana, mis músculos estaban sintiendo los estragos de la boca de Edward, comenzaron a tensarse ya que sentía que iba a estallar.

-a…ahh…¡Edward…! –cerré los ojos al sentir una sensación tan exquisita. Comencé a sentir espasmos al sentir que llegaba a la gloria.

Edward volvió con sus labios a posarse junto a los míos y sentí como su miembro rosaba mi vulva. Abrí mis piernas dándole permiso para que me poseyera. Edward me besó como nunca antes y se puso en la entrada. Despegó sus labios de los míos y me miró. Comenzó a entrar lentamente, sentí su gran miembro penetrar mis paredes. Eran estrechas y mis lágrimas no demoraron en salir por el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Era mi primera vez, y realmente estaba sintiendo dolor. Edward no dejaba de mirarme, al ver mis lágrimas se detuvo.

-Bella, si es mucho el dolor no sigo- me dijo sin salirse de mí.

-nooo…sigue, es normal amor, te quiero entero dentro de mí- le dije casi tartamudeando.

-pero aun solo llevo la punta- me dijo.

-lo sé, hazme tuya Edward, ¡hazlo!- me imploró.

Sin dejar mis ojos, nuevamente movió su pelvis y penetró un poco más, hasta que llegó a mi pared. Una vez más se detuvo y me besó.

-Bella, amor, te amo, no sabes cuánto anhele este momento, haz hecho que mi vida vuelva a sentir felicidad plena…

No dije nada, solo comencé a mover mi pelvis para darle a entender que siguiera con su labor, y él recibió el mensaje. De un golpe penetró entero y atravesó mi pared de un golpe. Mis uñas se las enterré y a la vez le mordí su hombro. El dolor era soportable. Comenzó a entrar y salir y de alguna forma comencé a relajarme, el dolor poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo y se convirtió en placer indescriptible.

Le ayudé moviendo mi pelvis siguiendo su ritmo, sentía como nuestros jugos se compenetraban, y eso me excitaba más. Al sentí su cuerpo como vibraba junto al mío nos besamos para así demostrarnos cuanto nos amábamos. Los jadeos de los dos eran más excitante, nuestros cuerpos sudaban por tanto calor. Nos abrazamos sin parar nuestro vaivén. Mis paredes se acoplaron tan bien que su miembro era la pieza que encajaba perfectamente en ese espacio.

No quería que terminara nuestra unión. Le abracé y como pude me puse encima de él. No sabía qué hacer, me quedé paralizada. Edward tomó mis caderas con sus manos y las movió como debía hacerlo. El yeso me molestaba pero no le hice caso y así seguí con el vaivén que me había indicado mi novio. Cabalgué de tal forma que ni yo sé como aprendí tan rápido.

Edward me tomó y me dio vueltas, tomó mi pierna sin yeso y la tomó y la levantó a la altura de su cara y la besó. Era un maestro, ni se había salido ni un centímetro de mi cavidad. Se veía que no había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Tenía mucha práctica. En cambio yo tenía que aprender. Pero me reconfortaba saber que Edward también estaba disfrutando tanto como yo.

-Bella, falta poco para acabar, hagámoslo junto amor- me dijo entre jadeos y besos.

Yo no fui capaz en hablar solo asentí con mi cabeza. Su ritmo fue aumentando hasta que nuestros cuerpos llegaron al final, los dos seguimos moviéndonos pero solo por inercia, no quería que se saliera de mí. Éramos dos locos enamorados entregándonos de tal forma que solo importaban nuestros sentimientos.

-te amo Edward- mis palabras eran entre jadeos y risa, ya que la felicidad me inundaba por completo.

-oh, Bella, cuanto esperé para que te decidieras- me dijo besándome la frente.

-si hubiera sabido que era así de bueno, no lo hubiera dudado dos veces- le dije besándolo tiernamente.

Nuestros miembros aun estaban unidos. Edward aun no salía de mí. Sentía como estaba lacio. Pero no dejábamos de movernos. Nuestras pieles estaban pegajosas, pero en ese momento no nos importaba, los dos nos habíamos amados, después de meses de habernos deseado desde el primer día que nos vimos.

Edward capturó mis labios y me besó, al principio tan suave que sin darme cuenta, enrollé mi pierna sana a su cintura, y comencé el vaivén, con más ahínco. Edward notó que estaba excitada nuevamente ya que él entraba y salía sin dificultad de mi cavidad y siguió mi vaivén. Una vez más nos amamos esa tarde. No recuerdo cuantas veces lo hicimos ese día, ya que Edward no se fue a su casa, se quedó conmigo, pero en un descanso de una de las veces avisó a Esme que no lo esperaran.

Ese día fue maravilloso. Supe lo que era realmente amar a un hombre con todo el corazón. Edward era el mejor amante que cualquier mujer desearía. Desde ese día nuestra unión era muy estrecha. Todos los días Edward me visitaba, aunque no siempre hacíamos el amor. Por parte de los dos no queríamos que nuestra relación se fundara en eso solamente. Y de alguna forma los dos lo queríamos así. Él era muy comprensivo y muy sensato. No quería cometer los mismos errores del pasado y eso me daba tranquilidad absoluta.

Ya mi pierna estaba casi curada y tenía que volver a mi normalidad. Mi trabajo fue entorpecido por varios días pero que me sirvieron para que mi novio y yo pudiéramos conocernos más y sobre todo en la intimidad. Edward había demostrado ser un excelente dueño de casa. Un buen jefe de hogar, ya que se preocupó de todo. Él organizó y me ayudó en todo, incluso fue hasta mi hombre de compañía. Eso fue lo mejor.

Cada vez que nos entregábamos, era cada vez más intenso. Edward era un maestro en el sexo. Me hacía el amor de tal forma que con una sola vez no era suficiente, me dejaba con ganas de más. Me reconfortaba saber que no era un sentimiento que me inundaba solo a mí, él también quedaba con deseos de más.

Nuestros cuerpos se fundían en placer, no hay palabras para describirlo, nuestros cuerpos se unían como un rompecabezas, fuimos hechos para estar juntos. Lo más importante de cada vez que estábamos juntos, era que veía a Edward feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que su mirada ya no existía la tristeza.

Todos los días me iba a buscar a la universidad, pasábamos por su casa, cenábamos con su familia y después me iba a dejar a casa. Ahí se quedaba conmigo por algunas horas, o a veces se quedaba conmigo. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a dormir acompañada en mi cama. Los días que me llegaba mi período eran los más tediosos para los dos, ya que yo me ponía un poco sensible o gruñona, y Edward era tan paciente que me seguía todo y comprendía. Siempre lo echaba para que no pagara el pato por mis arranques hormonales. Él solo me daba un beso y sin decir nada se iba y me dejaba.

Pero ya era algo normal en nosotros. Llevábamos casi un año juntos. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido y no nos habíamos dado cuenta. La vida de Edward era ya normal. Ya había comenzado sus estudios y había encontrado trabajo para ayudar, aunque no era necesario ya que sus padres se lo daban todo.

Un día en busca de Edward lo veo que estaba con una mujer rubia. Estaban conversando cuando de pronto veo que se abrazan. Me estacioné y me vino una angustia muy grande. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos abrazados. Me percaté que estaba llorando. Sin más me bajé del carro y fui donde estaban los dos. Edward se percató que venía y soltó a la rubia y me encaró.

-Bella, ella es...

* * *

**Espero sus RR, besos**


	11. Chapter 10

**Esta historia es de mi autoría, solo que los personajes son de SM.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo anterior**

Un día en busca de Edward lo veo que estaba con una mujer rubia. Estaban conversando cuando de pronto veo que se abrazan. Me estacioné y me vino una angustia muy grande. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos abrazados. Me percaté que estaba llorando. Sin más me bajé del carro y fui donde estaban los dos. Edward se percató que venía y soltó a la rubia y me encaró.

-Bella, ella es….

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**BPOV**

-…amor ella es Irina, hermana de Tanya…-Edward al verme se separó de ella y se secó las lagrimas y explicó quién era ella.

-mucho gusto, yo soy Isabela Swan –le dije seria, pero sin demostrar mis miedos.

Vi a Edward tan triste, no sabía que pensar en ese momento, hace mucho tiempo que no veía en su mirada esa sensación. Me llené de miedo, de inseguridad. La mujer estaba frente a mí y la observé. Era una mujer hermosa, se parecía a Tanya, pero me percaté que llevaba un anillo de compromiso. Al instante ella se despidió excusándose que tenía que hacer y sin más se despidió cortésmente de los dos, pero a mi novio le dijo que estaba feliz de verlo bien y lo dejó invitado a su casa.

Al irse, Edward me tomó de la cintura y me dirigió a mi auto, él tomó el volante y nos fuimos a mi casa. Durante el trayecto él no dijo nada, yo tampoco. Sabía que el encuentro que había tenido, le había afectado. El pasado había vuelto y sin buscarlo. Muchas veces me había preguntado si ya lo tenía superado después de este año. Pero me di cuenta que de alguna forma, aún no completamente, y me dio medio al pensarlo.

Edward amó mucho a Tanya, pero muchas veces él me había dicho que jamás la había amado como me amaba a mí. De alguna forma sabía que mis miedos eran sin fundamentos, pero igual no podía sacarlos de lado.

Llegamos y nos bajamos, como siempre Edward me abre la puerta del carro y me toma de la mano. Él tenía llaves de mi casa así que la abrió y entramos. Cuando estábamos dentro, sin decir nada, me toma bruscamente y me besa con pasión, yo no dije nada, solo sentía su calor, y sus lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos cerrados.

Separamos nuestros labios y me abrazó fuertemente así como un niño se aferra a su madre después de sentirse vulnerable a su alrededor.

-…no sabes cuánto te amo Bella… no sabría qué sería de mi vida si alguna vez te perdiera, no podría soportarlo, esta vez me moriría contigo, mi vida no valdría la pena sin estar a tu lado…-Edward me lo dijo sollozando apretándome.

Sentía su angustia, no pensé que al encontrarse con su ex cuñada vendría el medio de perderme. Eso era lo que le daba esa angustia, no era que extrañaba a Tanya, era que pensó que algún día podría perderme y pensó en su vida.

Tomé su cara y nuestras miradas se juntaron y me estremeció verlo con su rostro todo mojado por sus lágrimas, mis manos lo acariciaron tiernamente pasándolas por todo su rostro.

-Edward, tu eres mi vida, y también te amo tanto que también moriría contigo si te pasara algo- le dije mirando sus ojos esmeraldas que estaban tan brillantes.

Lo besé, le mordí su labio inferior, puse mis brazos en su cuello y lo acerqué a mi cuerpo, él se estremeció y sus labios se fueron a besar entre mi cuello y mi clavícula, di un jadeo ya que sentí sus besos recorrer esa parte tan sensible, mis manos ya había bajado para sacar su camisa de sus pantalones, él era tan hábil para sacarme mis prendas sin darme cuenta, ya estaba solo con mi sostén y mi falda, él se había sacado ya su camisa y entre caricias y caricias me toma en sus brazos y me lleva a nuestro dormitorio, me deja tendida en la cama y me saca el resto de ropa que me quedaba, me deja desnuda y se me queda mirándome mientras se sacaba lo que le quedaba a él.

Al estar desnudos, se posa encima de mí, besándome tiernamente, sus manos tomaron mis pechos y se los llevó a su boca para que su lengua y labios hicieran estragos de sensaciones en mi interior. Ya sentí como me humedecía, solo con el contacto de la piel de mi novio. Una de sus manos bajo a mi entrepierna y se dio cuenta de cómo estaba, sin más fue bajando con sus labios llegando a mi vientre, fue poco a poco dejando besos hasta que llegó a mi entrepierna, abrí mis piernas para darle mejor vista y mejor acceso, mi respiración eran jadeos, mi corazón latía a una velocidad que parecía que se saldría de mi pecho.

Edward al verme tan húmeda, se lamió sus labios y me miró, me dio una sonrisa torcida de las me mataba y se hundió en mis pliegues, su lengua fue absorbiendo todos mis jugos que por culpa de él tenía, la sensación que al sentirlo explorándome, era magnifica, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, cuando sentí su lengua entrar rápidamente en mi vagina, mi cuerpo se arqueó por lo exquisito que se sentía. Su lengua bombeaba rápidamente, y sus labios succionaba todo a su paso, mientras su lengua estaba dentro de mí, su pulgar se posó en mi botoncito que estaba esperando por sus caricias, en ese momento, sentí como mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, mis piernas se tensaron porque estaba sintiendo un orgasmo extraordinario, mi pelvis se movía sin querer, solo por el impulso de prolongar el placer inexplicable que me estaba dando mi novio. Mis jadeos ya eran gemidos fuertes, mis dedos de mis pies estaban tan erizados por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Edward subió sus labios a los míos y nos besamos extasiados, enredé mis piernas en su cintura y sentí su miembro tan erecto que rosó mi cavidad que seguía más que húmeda, y moví mi pelvis para darle acceso y sin más entró en mí suavemente, eso me enloquecía, hacía rogarle por más fuerte y eso le encantaba, escuchar mis ruegos por más velocidad, pero esta vez Edward al estar dentro hasta el fondo, se salió y entro fuertemente, y así fue, entraba y salía con furia, yo estaba que estallaba al ver su rostro como expresaba su placer estando dentro de mí. Edward gemía mi nombre fuertemente hasta que llegamos al orgasmo justos diciendo cuanto nos amábamos.

En ese momento agradecí el encuentro que había tenido mi novio porque se dio cuenta cuanto me amaba y cuanto me necesitaba.

EPOV

Al terminar el día de práctica me fui a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros de música, cuando ya está saliendo al estacionamiento para esperar a Bella vi a una mujer que me dejó sin respirar, no pensé tener una reacción así cuando la vi, era mi cuñada,…Irina, la hermana de Tanya. Estaba igual a como la deje de ver hace algunos años atrás.

Me acerqué y la saludé. Fue un encuentro fortuito ya que ella al verme se le llenó sus ojos de lágrimas. Me abrazó fuertemente y yo hice lo mismo. Le tenía mucho cariño a ella ya que era muy unida con Tanya, nos llevábamos muy bien aunque poco la veía. La última vez fue en el funeral y yo ya estaba trastornado. Fueron días muy malos y ella me vio así.

Ahora me veía tan repuesto, nos quedamos ahí hablando, se puso tan feliz al saber que estaba rehaciendo mi vida, y que había encontrado una mujer que me haya hecho ese cambio. Fue un encuentro cortó pero que me sirvió ver cuánto amo a Bella y lo que sería de mi vida si en algún momento la perdiera.

Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas con solo pensar eso, Irina me abrazó y en eso veo que venía Bella. Ella nos miró con dudas, pero reaccioné y solté a mi ex cuñada y se la presenté. Irina fue muy amable y se excusó que tenía algunas cosas que hacer antes de irse a su casa y se despidió de los dos.

Fue un camino a casa de Bella tortuoso, ya que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se sentía un ambiente pesado. Sabía que ella estaba sintiendo temor por pensar que quizás los recuerdos y los sentimientos por Tanya se habían hecho ver una vez más, pero no sabía que el único sentimiento era que no quería perderla a ella.

Al llegar entramos sin decir nada, solo que cuando ya estábamos dentro, la tomé bruscamente y la besé con desesperación y le dije cuanto la amaba y lo que significa ella en mi vida. La hice mía como a ella le gustaba, la hice sentir lo más hermoso que tenía, lo más preciado. Ella era todo.

Ver su cuerpo que era solo mío y que me lo entregaba para que le hiciera lo que quisiera, era magnífico, Bella me hacía sentir el semental más grande del mundo. Me gustaba escucharla rogarme por más rapidez, me gustaba torturarla así aunque ella sabía que yo también disfrutaba de sus peticiones.

Hicimos el amor dos o tres veces más, perdía el sentido del tiempo cuando estaba con ella. En un momento recordé que en ninguna de las veces que hicimos el amor me había puesto protección. Bella siempre me lo recordaba, pero esta vez a los dos se nos olvidó.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, ya era fin de semana y desperté antes que ella. Me quedé observándola como respiraba en mi pecho y como se veía en las primeras horas del día después de haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche. Se veía cansada pero se veía tan hermosa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Se veía feliz, igual como yo lo estaba.

De alguna forma llegó a mi mente una preocupación por no habernos protegido, pero a la vez sonreí al pensar que teníamos la posibilidad de que tuviéramos una consecuencia por nuestros actos y mi corazón se estremeció al pensar que teníamos la oportunidad de ser padres.

Me imaginé a Bella con pancita, besársela, sentir las patadas en su vientre… mis pensamientos se fueron cuando sentí a mi novia moverse y abrazarme dándome un beso en mi pecho. La abracé y la besé en su cabecita. Sus cabellos caían por su espalda encima de mi brazo que la sostenía.

-buenos días mi amor- le dije al sentirla estirarse encima de mí.

-mmm me encanta despertar así- me dijo levantando su rostro para mirarme y me dio un besito en mi barbilla.

-me encanta a mí también- le dije embobado con verla tan linda así.

-¿amor? A noche no nos protegimos- le dije con precaución.

-Edward… lo sé,…me percaté, pero no quise decir nada, quería sentirte, completamente, sé que estuvo mal, pero quería sentirte por completo y aunque tengamos consecuencias será la más hermosa… ¿estás… enojado?...- me dijo con preocupación y temor en sus palabras y en su mirar.

-nunca podría enojarme contigo amor, es solo que pensé que no querías dar ese paso- le dije tomado sus rostro- si hay consecuencias será el fruto de nuestro amor, este amor que me ha hecho completamente feliz, sería el padre más gozoso de los hijos que me des.

-oh Edward, te amo y quiero darte hijos, no sé si estoy preparada para ser madre, pero quiero dártelos y que formemos una familia y poder criarlos, educarlos, y ver como se enamoran y tener nietos y mimarlos…bueno yo no sé si seré egoísta y tu querrás lo mismo, pero eso es lo que quiero…- me dijo con vehemencia, besándome eufóricamente.

Sin más volvimos a amarnos, era sábado así que teníamos todo el día para los dos. Desde ese día lo hacíamos sin nada. Yo también quería tener un fruto de nuestro amor, con solo pensarlo lo hacía con más ahínco. Sentir nuestros sexos juntos sin que algo nos separara aunque milimétricamente, era fabuloso, sentir sus jugos haciendo que mi miembro se deslizaba fácilmente.

Bella era maestra, bueno yo le había enseñado muchas cosas, y había sido una muy buena alumna, sobre todo cuando su boca hacía estragos en mi pene, era majestuosa la sensación. Habíamos practicado muchas poses para lograr mejor placer, pero siempre llegábamos a la más corriente, ella debajo de mí con las sus piernas en mi hombros, ella me sentía profundamente y a mí me gustaba porque sabía que le hacía sentir mucho placer. Bella a pesar de que ya llevábamos un tiempo en esto, seguía tan estrecha como la primera vez.

Su cavidad se amoldaba a mí con facilidad, después de un tiempo se había rasurado un poco su vulva, pero sabía que me gustaba con un poco de vello, ya que me gustaba jugar con sus rizos, así que me lo mantenía a mi gusto.

Me gustaba mucho cuando ella tomaba la iniciativa y se posaba encima de mi dándome la espalda y se inclinaba a mi pecho, se sentí muy bien, yo la ayudaba a seguir el ritmo para tener mejor fricción, así me facilitaba tocarle su clítoris para que sintiera más placer. Ya a esta altura Bella era una máster en darme placer. Llevábamos tres meses haciendo el amor sin protección y aunque lo esperábamos, aun Bella o tenía ningún síntoma de haber concebido.

Durante estos tres meses, inconscientemente lo habíamos hecho con más ganas. Pero hasta el momento no había nada de nada. Bella se estaba poniendo ansiosa ya que anhelaba darme un hijo y por mi parte lo deseaba también, pero no quería ilusionarme, solo quería esperar que el momento llegara cuando sea el correcto.

* * *

**Bueno amigas, no me maten... hubo momentos que pensé abandonar esta historia, pero pensé en todas mis fieles lectoras que me siguen a pesar que aun me falta mucho por aprender a escribir mejor... el último capitulo tuve muy pocos RR pero a pesar de eso, voy a terminarla...quedan dos o tres capitulos mas...un beso a todas y si quieren me dejan sus comentarios, cariños.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Amigas queridas, no tengo perdón, pero sé que habrá consecuencias de mi ausencia, pero espero que no me allan abandonado, espero que hayan tenido una linda noche buena y una hermosa navidad, y deseo de todo corazón que el proximo año 2011 esté lleno de muchas cosa buenas y que sus anhelos se cumplan, un beso a todas y les dejo el cap... espero les guste y dejen sus huellas**

**

* * *

Capítulo anterior**

**EPOV**

…Llevábamos tres meses haciendo el amor sin protección… se estaba poniendo ansiosa ya que anhelaba darme un hijo y por mi parte lo deseaba también, pero no quería ilusionarme, solo quería esperar que el momento llegara cuando sea el correcto.

**

* * *

Capítulo 11**

**BPOV**

Estos tres meses habían sido maravillosos al lado de Edward, prácticamente había tomado la costumbre quedarse, iba muy poco a su casa, su familia me adoraban, ya que de alguna forma había contribuido a que su hijo volviera a su normalidad.

Edward, había tomado el control de algunas cosas, como volver a manejar su auto, ya había vencido el miedo de volver a manejar, así que dio el examen para renovar su licencia de conducir y estaba sin problemas. Todos los días me iba a buscar a la universidad, desde que comenzó a manejar mi carro tomó un descanso. Desde ese día, se me había pasado por la mente hacer el amor dentro de él. Había visto varias películas románticas donde se amaban donde le daban las ganas. No sabía si Edward me aguantaría, pero lo intentaría.

Ya me había dado la confianza de tomar yo la iniciativa, no era solo él y eso a Edward le gustaba. Siempre me daba en el gusto. Hace ya casi seis meses que lo hacíamos sin protección, ya que estábamos en práctica para concebir, pero aun no teníamos resultado, ya a los tres meses, había comenzado a impacientarme hasta que Alice y Esme me habían hecho entender que debía ser más paciente y solo esperar, cuando menos lo esperara estaría embarazada. Así que le hice caso a las dos y comencé a relajarme y solo disfrutar con mi novio.

Después de haber pasado un hermoso día domingo en la playa junto a mi adonis nos fuimos a casa, durante el día nos habías acariciado mucho, pero como estábamos en un lugar público no quisimos profundizar nada, aunque era difícil, ya que con solo sentir sus labios en los míos y su lengua reclamar explorar en mi boca, se me erizaba los vellos del cuerpo y más estando con nuestros bañadores sintiendo su piel junto a la mía.

De vuelta a casa me sentía muy excitada y no aguantaba más.

-¿Edward?

-si mi amor.

-¿puedes detenerte, por favor?- le dije con voz temblorosa.

Edward me miró y no sé que vio que inmediatamente se puso al lado de la acera y apagó el motor y con su carita de preocupación me miró.

Sin más solté el cinturón de seguridad y lo tomé de su rostro besándolo con pasión y desesperación. Edward no reaccionó a la primera, pero después de unos segundos me respondió el beso y me abrazó por mi cintura y entendió lo que me pasaba.

-mi amor, hazme el amor –le dije sin rodeos.

-esperaba que me lo pidieras-me dijo jadeando.

Después de hacer el amor y cumplir con mi fantasía de tiempo, volvimos a casa y seguimos amándonos. Llegó el amanecer y dormimos un par de horas y volvimos a nuestras actividades diarias.

Pasó un mes más y nada de nada, aun no pasaba nada. Ya llevábamos casi un año intentando en ser padres pero aun no daba resultado. Yo sin decirle a Edward, había visto medico y me hice un montón de exámenes, pero todos habían salido normales. Ya había descartado la idea que era yo el problema. Debía decirle a Edward, pero me daba temor cuando supiera que había hecho eso sin consultarle.

Me dio el coraje de decirle y afortunadamente lo tomó bien, ya que me confesó que él también lo había hecho, y que pensaba todo lo contrario. Los dos quedamos tranquilos al saber que no quedaba embarazada por alguna razón por parte de los dos, si no que aún no era el tiempo. Así que dejamos de lado y seguimos nuestras vidas.

Edward quería planear nuestra boda, así que le pedimos ayudada a Alice y a Esme y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Yo quería algo sencillo y familiar. Bueno yo no tenía familia así que por mi parte no sería mucha gente solo algunos colegas.

Los dos estábamos emocionados por todo. Faltaba poco para el gran día, así que decidimos quedarnos cada uno en su casa por una semana. Edward no estaba de acuerdo, ya que era una costumbre que dormíamos juntos hace tiempo y sabíamos que para los dos sería difícil, pero era un trato que habíamos determinado. Claro que no dejábamos de acariciarnos y besarnos cuando me iba a buscar a la universidad y me dejaba en casa. Estuvimos la semana de esa forma hasta que llegó el matrimonio por la iglesia. El civil ya había sido y se había realizado en casa de Edward. Solo la familia. Había sido muy hermoso, Edward se veía tan lindo, y Alice me había vestido en forma casual, pero elegante.

Debía reconocer que Alice tenía buen gusto y era una erudita en la moda. La recepción fue una rica cena. Edward se veía radiante, derramaba felicidad. Ese día pensó que volveríamos a dormir juntos, pero yo le recordé que era hasta que nos uniéramos por la iglesia.

Lo extrañaba tanto, mi cama se sentía vacía, nos quedábamos dormidos los dos escuchándonos por el teléfono, hablábamos horas y horas hasta que el sueño nos vencía. La pasamos así hasta que llegó el gran día.

Alice había llegado temprano a buscarme para arreglarme. Esme y ella me habían ayudado a elegir el vestido de novia y todo lo que conllevaba la ocasión. Con Edward habíamos comprado ya nuestros anillos, ya que los quería a nuestro gusto.

Sabíamos los dos que a Edward le faltaba un año para terminar sus estudios, así que en ese año sería yo la que mantendría el hogar aunque Edward tenía sus ahorros, más bien una pequeña fortuna que su padre se la había dado en vida. Así que de alguna forma teníamos nuestras vidas hechas, solo faltaban los hijos.

La boda fue perfecta, hermosa. En una capilla preciosa. Parecíamos los dos unos príncipes de cuento. Mi hombre se veía tan lindo que si no hubiera estado en una iglesia me habría lanzado a su brazos y le hubiera reclamado que me hiciera el amor ahí mismo, ya que con toda una semana sin tenerlo en mí, realmente había sido una tortura.

Todo fue perfecto ese día, la ceremonia fue perfecta. La comida también, pero no hallaba la hora que terminara, ya que quería que Edward me llevara para que me hiciera suya. Lo añoraba tanto, fue una tortura esta semana. Aunque ahora estaba llena de felicidad, ya que él era mi esposo por todas las leyes. Era mío, solo mío.

**EPOV **

Después de un buen tiempo que Bella no podía concebir, me atreví ir al médico y hacerme algunos exámenes para ver si yo era el problema de no poder ser padres, pero al saber que estaba completamente sano me quedó solo esperar. Bella también se los hizo y me lo confesó después de un tiempo, me di valor para confesarle lo mismo y solo nos quedó resignarnos y esperar para que llegara el tiempo adecuado.

Hicimos planes para nuestro matrimonio, fue hermoso ver a toda la familia involucrada con este acontecimiento, yo estaba feliz de poder sellar mi amor por Bella en el altar. Ella era mi mujer y añoraba con todo mi corazón compartir mi vida hasta que la muerte nos llevara al descanso. Bella era mi todo, y con ella a mi lado mi vida era completa.

Antes del matrimonio habíamos decidido que estaríamos sin quedarnos juntos por una semana hasta que selláramos nuestro amor, fue una semana insoportable, nos llamábamos todos los días y nos quedábamos hablando hasta tarde hasta que nos quedábamos dormidos. La extrañé mucho que las primeras noches tuve la intensión de irme con ella y hacerla mía tantas veces hasta quedar una necesidad estar a su lado.

Pasaron los días y llegó el día de nuestra boda, mi mujer se veía resplandeciente, más hermosa de lo que era. Una delicadeza a simple vista, se veía preciosa de blanco, sí de blanco, a pesar que ya se me había entregado, yo había sido el primero, y el único, así que yo le pedí que fuera blanco, tan puro como ella cuando la conocí. A pesar de que al principio no quería que fuese de ese color, al final aceptó.

Ese día estuve nervioso como nunca, creo que jamás me había sentido así. Bella sería mi mujer para toda la vida y la tendría conmigo hasta que el destino decidiera lo contrario, pero sería mía.

La noche junto a los invitados había llegado a su fin, estábamos muy emocionados por todo pero a la vez estábamos deseando estar juntos. Nos habíamos extrañado mucho. No fuimos al hotel que habíamos reservado. Estaba muy lindo adornado, pero eso fue lo menos importante, por fin estaba con mi no… perdón mi esposa, parecía extraño pensar que después de tantas cosas que me habían sucedido ahora estaba casado con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

-Bella, ven a mis brazos que te he extrañado mucho- le dije tomándola del brazo hasta que la abracé por su cintura.

-yo también te extrañé Edward, no sabes cuánto… las noches se me hicieron eternas sin ti a pesar de que hablábamos a diario- me dijo con mucha ternura acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus manos.

Después de eso esa noche hicimos el amor muchas veces, pero cada vez era más intenso y como si fuera la primera vez. Nos conocíamos tan bien que sabíamos donde teníamos nuestros puntos exactos para llegar y sentir el mejor placer. Bella me complacía en todo lo que le pidiera, al igual que ella sabía que yo hacía lo mismo con ella. Al principio fue siempre más cautelosa y tímida, pero cuando ya había confianza no dudaba y lo pedía.

Esa noche fue muy variada, lo hicimos de muchas maneras, nos dimos placer de las formas más usuales, pero también exploramos nuevas formas. Me quedé sorprendido cuando Bella me pidió hacer el sesenta y nueve,… fue perfecto, nos dimos placer con nuestras bocas hasta que los dos explotamos, fue maravilloso, sentirla en mi miembro mientras yo me devoraba su vulva con ahínco. Sus labios succionaban mi glande y sentía su mano deslizándose por toda mi erección. Entre gemido y gemidos, terminamos uno de los momentos más placenteros de la noche.

Después de esa noche que comenzó nuestra luna de miel, nos fuimos al día siguiente hasta la isla de Hawái, estuvimos ahí durante siete días. La recorrimos entera, fue regalo de Carlisle y Esme. Disfrutamos hasta no poder más. Éramos un par de enamorados que solo teníamos espacio y tiempo para amarnos. Los primero dos días no habíamos salió de nuestra habitación, ya que nos dedicamos a amarnos como si después de eso nos separarían. Nuestros cuerpos no se cansaban, todo lo contrario, solo importaba entregarnos cada vez que sentíamos el deseo.

Durante ese tiempo, ninguno de los pronunció nada de hijos, solo era amor, placer, deseo, lujuria,… solo importaba eso y nada más...


	13. Chapter 12

**Bueno aquí estoy de vuelta, me he tardado mucho , creo que las escusas están de más, espero que las que me leían sigan, solo falta un capítulo más y el epílogo,... bueno un beso y muchas gracias por su comprensión espero tener sus comentarios...**

**Capítulo 12**

**BPOV**

Mis días de luna de miel fueron uno de los más hermosos. Hawái es un lugar paradisiaco, especial para pasarla con tu ser amado. Edward me hizo sentir la mujer más hermosa y querida del mundo. Cada día me demostraba con cualquier detalle por lo pequeño que fuese, su amor y devoción por mí.

Nos olvidamos de nuestro deseo de ser padres por esos días, no salió para nada la palabra o algo parecido. Aunque sabíamos que aunque no lo dijéramos nuestro anhelo estaba ahí. Estábamos esperando que llegar el momento en cualquier día.

Después de nuestra luna de miel Edward había retomado sus estudios de su último año. Yo también retomé mi vida laboral. Todos los días era distinto, Edward no dejaba de lado sus estudios, pero siempre había un detalle lindo para mí. Llegaba con una flor, un chocolate o simplemente me dejaba una notita en la cocina antes de irse con alguna palabra que demostraba su amor por mí.

Edward era el mejor hombre que había conocido, sus manos eran magistrales, tocaba el piano como un maestro, y lo principal que esa delicadeza y dulzura la recibía en cada de sus caricias. Era el mejor amante que pudiese conocerse.

Llevábamos casi un año de casados. Nuestras noches y los fines de semana eran nuestras, nos amábamos como dos seres que no pueden estar desconectados. Cuando Edward estaba dentro de mí estaba completa, me sentía llena. Mi marido hacía que viera el firmamento cada vez que hacíamos el amor.

Cada vez que recordaba cómo lo había conocido, le daba gracias al cielo por haber encontrado un ser tan hermoso por dentro y por fuera. Un ser bondadoso, tierno, respetuoso y muchas virtudes más. Lo amaba tanto que sabía que pasaría de mi vida si él no estuviera.

Había llegado el día de su graduación. Le había preparado un almuerzo familiar y después le tenía preparado un regalo especial. Estaba muy ansiosa, Edward era muy intuitivo y me conocía muy bien, así que no dejó pasar mi actitud. Solo quería que llegara el momento de darle mi regalo.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, hubo partes especiales por parte de los profesores y de los mismos alumnos. Hubo una muy especial, Edward tocó una pieza en piano y nada menos que fue una creación de él. Antes de sentarse ante el instrumento de cola me dedicó la pieza y declaró ante la audiencia que yo había sido su musa e inspiración para crearla. En ese momento mis lagrimas salieron sin aviso, fue hermoso escucharlo y más escuchar la hermosa melodía.

Verlo interpretar la hermosa música, me vino a la mente que ese día iba a ser uno de los días más importantes de nuestras vidas.

Esme y Alice como siempre me habían ayudado a preparar el almuerzo. Todos estábamos pasando una linda velada. Edward estaba feliz. Su sonrisa en ningún momento se fue de su rostro.

**EPOV **

Nuestra luna de miel junto a Bella fue algo paradisiaco, los primeros días no salimos de nuestra habitación del hotel, no queríamos hacer nada más que amarnos, fueron varios días de puro amor pasional, los dos nos habíamos olvidado de nuestro deseo de agrandar la familia, solo importaba saciar nuestros deseos de nuestros cuerpos y de nuestro corazón. Paseamos por toda la isla lo más impresionante fue estar cerca de donde se ve la lava activa. Bella estaba fascinada por todo lo que veíamos en la isla.

Recuerdo una noche, estábamos en la playa al atardecer, llevamos una manta para esperarlo y fue impresionante, con un sol tan majestuoso que poco a poco se fue ocultando en el horizonte, Bella mientras observaba esa maravilla, no dude en observarla y se veía tan hermosa con los rayos iluminándola, con sus reflejos rojizos que brillaban de sus cabellos y sus orbes marrones que se deleitaban con esa manifestación de la naturaleza, realmente en ese momento contemple el ser más bello que la lumbrera que se escondía, era mi mujer, mi compañera, mi amante, aquel ser que me llevaba al mismo paraíso cuando explotaba dentro de su ser, la que me entregaba todo su ser para amarla, no dude ni un segundo y tomé su cuello con mis labios y la comencé a besar tomando su nódulo de la oreja y comencé a mordiscarlo suavemente y susurrándole en el oído que la amaba más que mi vida. Bella comenzó a cerrar sus ojos sintiendo lo que le estaba provocando con mis caricias, pero le indiqué que siguiera observando el atardecer. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y conseguí mi propósito en ese instante esperaría que estuviera un poco más oscuro para que pasáramos más desapercibido, sin más me puse por detrás de Bella y la abracé, ella quedó de espalda entre mis piernas, con la manta que llevábamos, la cubrí y así mis manos hicieron lo que querían, mi mano izquierda comenzó a tocar uno de sus pechos y lo acaricié hasta que su pezón estuvo erecto antes mis dedos, con mi otra mano escarbé por sus pantaletas hasta llegar a mi manjar favorito, toqué su clítoris y Bella gimió apegándose a mi pecho, sin dejar de observar el horizonte, mis dedos estaban haciendo de los suyos sin darle chance a mi esposa a que escapara, ella estaba disfrutando tanto como yo al verla retorcerse entre mis brazos, sus jugos empapaban mi mano y solo quería probarla en ese momento, pero andaban un poco de gente en la playa, así que tuve que armarse de paciencia hasta que llegase al hotel, sólo seguí con mi labor hasta que la hice tener un explosivo orgasmo de mi amada, sus espasmos me fascinaban, era maravillosa verla llegar a su clímax, y mi pecho se enanchaba cada vez que la hacía llegar. La amaba tanto que no me cansaría de ella jamás…

Después que llagamos de nuestra luna de miel, nuestras vidas tomaron la normalidad, ya habían pasado casi el año de casado, mi esposa había hecho que este tiempo haya sido una etapa hermosa, disfrutábamos cada día de nosotros, no importaba los días de su período, ya que esos días ella me hacía el amor a su manera y me encantaba, claro que sus labios no era lo mismo que su vagina pero dejaba que se saciara de mi, ella me lo pedía y me tenía mal acostumbrado. Era maravillosa, una amante que sabía que lo que me gustaba y qué lo que no.

Se acercaba mi graduación y hace un tiempo que me estaba preparando para ese momento, ya que después de haber pasado por todo lo vivido, la felicidad que inundaba mi ser se lo debía a la mujer que tenía a mi lado, así que compuse una melodía para Bella, y se la tocaría en la graduación.

El gran día llegó y nos fuimos a la ceremonia, Bella se veía tan hermosa, en cuando me anunciaron para mi parte especial, aclaré ante todos que la melodía que interpretaría la había creado pensando en mi esposa y que a ella iba dedicada. Comencé a tocar y mis manos se fundieron en la melodía inspirada en mi Bella, trasmití todo lo que Bella había logrado cambiar en mi vida. Ahora mi vida era casi completa, solo faltaba mi mayor anhelo, el ser padre, pero sabía que el tiempo adecuado llegaría y seríamos completamente felices.

Al terminar la melodía, mis ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en los ojos de Bella y vi lo emocionaba que estaba con lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, y le leía sus labios que me decían "TE AMO", era mi esposa, esa mujer que me había hecho sonreír una vez en la vida, la que me hacía que la vida valiera la pena vivirla, la mujer que llenaba por completo y que sería la madre de mis futuros hijos.

Después de la graduación mis padres con Bella prepararon una cena en familia y pasamos un grato momento, mis hermanos estaban conmigo como un gran suceso después de estar prácticamente muerto en vida cuando estuve por tanto tiempo vagando por la ciudad sin saber nada de nada. Cuando ya estábamos bromeando recordando cosas de nuestra niñez con los chicos, Bella pidió la palabra porque tenía algo que comunicarnos.

-¡por favor… un poco de atención!... tengo que decirle algo a mi esposo y a la familia- Bella se dirigió a mí y siguió su discurso- Edward…, sé que esta noche es espacial para ti, porque has cumplido con una etapa que te propusiste en la vida antes de conocerme y me siento muy orgullosa de tener una esposo que cumple con sus metas trazadas, pero hoy además de graduarte como Licenciado en música también puedo graduarte de ser el mejor esposo y que serás el mejor padre del mundo, ya que en siete meses y medio más serás padre- Bella se lo dijo sin quitarles los ojos de Edward, éste sin más al escuchar sus palabras le brotaban las lágrimas y al ver que terminó su esposa se levantó y la abrazó levantándola del piso tomando su labios con devoción y ternura.

-¡Oh amor! ¿De verdad? No sé qué decirte, solo que estoy feliz, me haces feliz con solo estar a mi lado y ahora esto- Edward sin respirar le dice con rapidez tocando con su mano el vientre de Bella indicando a su hijo.

Todos se levantaron a felicitarnos a los dos por la hermosa noticia, la familia crecería y lo más importante era que seríamos padres después de que tanto buscamos agrandar la familia.

Después de celebrar ese día junto a la familia tan hermosa noticia, Bella y yo nos fuimos a la cama, la tomé entre mis brazos sin dejar de besarla, la dejé en la cama y le comencé a desabrochar su vestido, ella al mismo tiempo me desabrochaba mis pantalones y mi camisa, las manos de Bella ya eran hábiles en esto y ya era toda una experta, ella me tenía desnudo antes de que yo la tuviera a ella, pero eso me encantaba, me gustaba que ella tomara las riendas de nuestros encuentros, ya no era la gatita sumisa del principio cuando no tenía experiencia, ahora era todo lo contrario, sus manos eran suaves como una seda.

Esa noche hicimos el amor como si fuese la primera vez, solo que ahora ya estaba mi semilla en su interior y crecía día a día…


	14. Chapter 13

**Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo, gracias por las que han dejado sus comentarios y aquellas que me han dejado entre sus favoritos y alertas, besitos y a esperar el próximo que será el último...**

**Capítulo 13**

**POVB**

Después de esa noche que le di la noticia que seríamos padres, hicimos el amor como nuestra primera vez…

Llegamos a nuestro hogar donde Max nos estaba esperando, ronroneaba por entre medio de nuestras piernas, adoraba a Edward ya que lo mimaba mucho en sus tiempos de ocio. Mientras Edward le daba unos mimos a nuestro gato, me fui al baño a ponerme más cómoda, quería esa noche amarlo cómo él me enseñó, Edward estaba en el suelo con Max y yo sin más pasé por encima, Edward me quedó mirando mis largas piernas con una mirada de mucho deseo.

-no me hagas eso mi amor, me estás tentando y dejaré votado a Max y me lanzaré a tus brazos- Edward me habló mientras pasaba por él y entraba al baño.

-no mi amor, debes espera un momento, no seas impaciente - le contesté coquetamente entrando al cuarto del baño y cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Al salir me quedé pasmada al ver a mi esposo solo con su bóxer negro, me quedé observándolo mientras se pasaba sus manos por su cabello, se veía ansioso, después de avanzar lentamente sin que se diera cuenta, me lancé a la cama y quedé de rodillas junto a él con babydol de encaje de color negro que de una, Edward con sus manos sin besarme me lo arrancó, solo me quedé con la tanga y me miró a los ojos cómo para pedir permiso y poner sus manos dentro de ella, yo sin decir nada moví mi pelvis para darle mejor acceso.

Edward me tomó de la cintura y me acercó a él y devoró mi piel de mi vientre con sus besos, sus manos se fueron a mis nalgas y comenzó a amasarlas, su lengua me la introducía en mi ombligo de forma magistral, yo ya sentía mi humedad que traspasaba mi tanga, solo quería que Edward me la arrancara, pero me estaba torturando, una de sus manos dejo mi nalga y subió a uno de mis pechos para apretar mi pezón y masajearlo, mis piernas ya eran una lana, las manos de mi marido sabían cómo hacerme llegar al cielo y esa lengua que saboreaba cada rincón que quería, sin más, no sé cómo, me sacó la tanga.

Edward era un maestro con todo su cuerpo, ya no daba más con sus caricias, mi cuerpo solo lo deseaba dentro, pero él aun no terminaba con sus caricias, estaba en mi cuello besándolo y lengüeteaba con una suavidad que me hacía solo gemir, más cuando sentía su erección en mis muslo más que duro, solo quería que fuera a mi entrada, pero no era la intensión de mi esposo. Por inercia puse mis pierna en su cintura envolviéndola para así decirle que lo quería dentro, pero él con una sonrisa malévola tomó su estaca con una mano y me la pasaba desde mi pelvis hasta mi ano, pasaba de largo cada vez que pasaba por mi vagina, me estaba más que torturando, sentía como su glande estaba húmedo con mis jugos que solo salían por tanta estimulación que me daba mi esposo, a veces no era necesario solo con una mirada de esos hermosos ojos me hacía mojarme.

-oh Bella, te amo tanto que solo quiero hacerte feliz – me dijo con una voz grave por tanta excitación.

-Edward… hazlo por favor, ya no aguanto más, no me tortures quiero tenerte dentro – le dije rogándole sintiendo su miembro subiendo y bajando por encima de mi vulva.

Sin más, sin aviso, me penetró, pero suavemente, yo solo quería que fuese más rápido, sin más subí mi pelvis para que fuese más profundo e instando a que fuese más rápido, pero no lo conseguí…

-Edward¡ por favor… acabaré antes – le dije sintiendo la llegada de mi primer orgasmo.

Edward seguía con su vaivén lento sin importarle que me estaba estremeciendo por mi orgasmos que era exquisito, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con él dentro de mí y mis piernas lo apretaron y mis manos tirando de sus cabellos por tan rica sensación, a Edward le encantaba cuando lo maltrataba, era un poco masoquista. Cuando llegué y exploté en su miembro comenzó a moverse más rápido a salir y a entrar, cada vez más rápido y más profunda, sin más puso una pierna en su hombro y siguió más profundo penetrándome, mis músculos vaginales sentía que una vez más se estrechaban alrededor de su pene y sentía como una ola de pasión sentía nuevamente, Edward ya no aguantó y acabamos juntos, nuestros jugos se juntaron y la sensación era increíble…

Quedamos exhausto pero felices, nuestro cuerpo quedaron sudando con tanta pasión, nuestras respiraciones nos hacían jadear, Edward aun no salí de dentro de mí, él sabía que me gustaba sentirlo después de acabar dentro mío, me gustaba sentir como después que volvía a su estado lacio en minutos volvía a erectarse. Esa noche lo hicimos varias veces, sabíamos que después que creciera nuestro bebé en mi vientre se haría más difícil de tener noches de pasión, o sea más seguidas.

Pasaron varios meses desde que sabíamos que seríamos padres, Edward había encontrado trabajo en la universidad donde yo trabajaba y era emocionante tenerlo cerca, solo que me daba risa que tantas alumnas la gran mayoría saliendo de su adolescencia estaban pegadas a él para hacerle cualquier consulta, sabía que él tenía ojos solo para mi, y yo me sentía tan afortunada cómo un hombre tan hermoso por fuera y por dentro, fuese mi esposo, y me amaba así tal cual era.

Edward todos los días me hacía atenciones especiales, me esperaba todos los días y nos íbamos a nuestro hogar, nuestro nido de amor, mi vientre ya estaba abultado, ya tenía 6 meses, a pesar de ser primeriza aun no tenía complicaciones, nuestras noches de amor, seguían, pero no eran todos los días. A veces solo nos dábamos ternura con solo caricias, Edward era el mejor amante, él había sido el primero que sabía cómo y dónde sentía más placer, ya nos conocíamos tan bien. Los últimos tres meses nos dábamos placer con nuestras bocas y manos, él por indicación del médico, no me hacía el amor como en el principio, muchas veces me hacía explotar con su lengua y sus dedos, claro que no era lo que más me gustaba, pero era diferente.

Así pasaron los meses, deje el trabajo para cuidarme y me la pase en reposo esos últimos meses, Edward, trataba de llegar lo más temprano posible, ya que no quería dejarme sola, claro que Esme y Alice se la pasaban conmigo hasta que llegaba mi esposo, me mimaban mucho, ya que por primera vez serían abuela y tía.

Alice ya tenía todo preparado en un bolso para cuando llegara la hora de dar a luz, sólo faltaba que llegara el momento.

Faltaban pocos días para cumplir las semanas de gestación y Edward se la pasaba junto a mí casi todo el día, ya que había salido de vacaciones, mientras me daba de comer, me vino una fuerte punzada en mi bajo vientre y me sentí mojada, ahí supe que había roto la bolsa y nuestro bebé quería salir.

-¡Edward! Ah¡…grité de dolor y de lo que me estaba pasando.

-mi amor que pasa –Edward con cara de que debo hacer.

-Rompí la bolsa amor, debes llevarme al hospital…o si no, nuestro hijo lo tendré aquí en casa –le dije casi tartamudeando por las contracciones que me venían.

Edward agarró mi bolso con las cosas del bebé y las mías y me tomó en sus brazos y me puso en el auto, llegamos a tiempo, durante el trayecto, Edward me indicaba como debía respirar cada vez que me daba las ganas de pujar, llegamos al hospital y me esperaban con una silla de ruedas uno de los enfermeros, me llevaron a una camilla y me examinaron para ver si ya estaba con la dilación del útero en perfectas condiciones para comenzar el trabajo de parto, y así fue, me llevaron de inmediato a la sala, me pusieron suero, me pusieron en posición me rasuraron y desinfectaron toda el área, esperé unos minutos mientras hacían entrar a Edward vestido con una túnica, gorra y mascarilla de cirugía.

Edward se puso detrás de mí mientras me aferraba a su brazos, había llegado el momento de que saliera de mi vientre nuestro hijo que tanto esperamos, entre pujos y pujos y todas las indicaciones que me daba el doctor, nació nuestro bebé, un hermoso niño de casi cuatro kilos, solo vi de reojo ya que con tanto esfuerzo me sentí muy cansada, solo supe que ya había salido y que Edward me besaba la frente sollozando, sentía como estaba emocionado.

A los minutos sentí a mi hijos limpiecito y me lo dejaron en mi pecho, aún estaba con su piel arrugada, Edward le tomo su mano y nuestro hijo le tomó su dedo índice con su manita, fue una imagen muy hermosa, aun tenía sus ojitos cerrados, así tenía la esperanza que sacara el color de los ojos de su papá. Estuvimos unos pocos minutos con el bebé, ya que a mí me tenían que llevar al cuarto.

Cuando estuvimos solos con Edward en la habitación, los dos a unísono dijimos –¿qué nombre le pondremos?

Nos miramos y nos pusimos a reír, mientras Edward me abrazaba y me besaba.

-soy tan feliz, Bella…te amo – me lo dijo con tanto sentimiento que se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas.

-yo también Edward, por fin somos papas y hemos sido bendecido con un hermoso niño –le dije juntando nuestras frentes.

-¿y ahora que nombre le pondremos amor? – me dijo

-que te parece si le ponemos Antony Thomas ¿sí? … a mí me gusta – le dije con carita para que diga que sí.

-mmm Antony Thomas Cullen Swan, mmm, si, suena bien…me gusta también- me lo dijo sonriendo dándome un besote.

-entonces ya quedó decidido- lo abracé con las pocas fuerzas que estaba recuperando.

Durante el primer mes, se nos hizo un poco complicado turnarnos con Antony, los dos teníamos el compromiso de atenderlo, Edward se preocupaba de él después que amamantaba, le sacaba los eructos y lo hacía dormir, me encantaba verlo, Edward se sentía tan orgulloso y feliz al ver a nuestro hijo en sus brazos, era delicado, tierno, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Esas primeras semanas nos acostumbramos al horario de nuestro Antony y de alguna manera le estábamos haciendo un horario para que después cuando empezáramos a trabajar, ya estuviese acostumbrado.

Echaba de menos las noches de pasión bruta de mi esposo, casi cuatro meses que no teníamos intimidad, no porque no quisiésemos, sino que, nos estábamos adaptándonos a Antony y eso era lo más importante y lo demás debía esperar, pero ya no aguantaba más, lo extrañaba, extrañaba sus besos apasionados, sus caricias, sentir su lengua recorrer por todo mi cuerpo, extrañaba sentirlo dentro haciéndome gemir de pasión, extrañaba saborearlo, extrañaba todo.

Ya no quería esperar más, un día que Edward quiso salir con Antony paseándolo en su coche y ese día lo esperé, ya no daba más…


End file.
